


Tales of the Surface Children

by fallentale



Series: The Amends of a Homicidal Human [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentale/pseuds/fallentale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have heard of the rumors of how the eight human children had fallen down into the Underground...<br/>But do you know why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO EXCITED TO POST THIS AAAAAAAAAAAAH  
> I would like to thank you all again for the wonderful feedback "The Amends of a Homicidal Human" received. My heart was swelling with joy as I read each comment! Again, thank you all so much!  
> And I hope you enjoy this new chapter in Frisk and Chara's lives.

Tree leaves floated to the bottom of the Ruins, bringing their scents from the surface world. A beam of faint sunshine illuminated the specks of dust that flew in the air. Butterflies sat on the timeworn pillars, sharing their travels from the world above via their flapping wings. A pale child sat on the yellow flora, gazing up at the surface world. Their eyes reflected the sunlight and serenity from above.

Although they were destined to stay anchored in the Underground until time's end, Chara Dreemurr had found tranquility for once.

And in this state, they did not hear someone enter their spot of peace until the clacking of shoes passed through their ears.

Chara slowly sat up and looked towards the entrance of the Ruins; a human child had entered the cavern. A pink school bag slung over their shoulder. A blue and purple sweater clothed their upper half, jeans covering the rest of their legs. A heart-shaped locket glinted as the child entered the sunlight. Their dark brown hair was shorter than Chara had remembered.

They hadn’t seen Frisk Dreemurr in a year.

Frisk ran over to them, beaming. Their joyful expression was contagious; Chara felt a smile grow across their face.

“Greetings,” they said, warmly.

Frisk laughed and pulled them into a hug. “I’m so sorry I haven’t seen you in forever! I’ve been meaning to come down here, but being the ‘Ambassador of Monsters’ is a lot more tiring than you think.”

The two departed from the hug. Chara sat down on the grass, legs crossed. “I had no clue you became an ambassador. When did this happen?”

Frisk fell onto the golden flowers with a happy sigh. “Right after we left the Underground, Asgore said that I was the only human that was alive to say that monsters aren’t bad, so I signed up for it. Once the word of monsters leaving the Underground got out, I had to travel across the country _alone_ to talk to important people and make boring speeches.”

“Wait, you traveled by yourself?” asked Chara. Frisk nodded their head. “And _no one_ was allowed to go with you? Not even Toriel?” Another nod.

“Yeah, but the good news is is that I get to stay home from now on,” said Frisk with a shrug. “They forced me through so much jet lag and stuff, but now _they_ have to come to  _me.”_ They giggled and covered their mouth at their humor.

Chara joined in on the laughter. "Well, that's good."

A moment of silence grew as the two children fixed their eyes on the light coming from the surface. No one was there to bother their serenity, not even a familiar, flowery friend.

Flowey, or better known as Asriel.

“How’s Asriel doing?” asked Frisk as the thought popped into their mind.

Chara heaved a sigh. “I haven’t seen him actually. I don’t know if he’s still in the Underground or not, but at least he isn’t causing any trouble."

“Huh."

Frisk was hoping to see Flowey around the Underground and possibly take him home back to the surface, but they never saw him. And Chara’s news didn’t help them either. But knowing his love for attention, Frisk was sure they'd him another time.

“So, uh, what’s going on with you?” asked Frisk.

Chara guffawed. “Really? Asking a dead person what’s new with them? Frisk, come on. I know you have better things to talk about.”

Frisk rubbed the back of their neck out of embarrassment. “Well, I thought you could-I don’t know-get perks for being dead. Like being able to summon food.”

Chara giggled and played with a flower beneath them. “No, I don’t get those perks." Their eyes brightened. "But I’ve been thinking of some stories, though. To pass the time."

Frisk shot up, beaming. “Story time, story time!”

Chara shook their head as they laughed. “What are you? Five?” They waved a hand at Frisk. “I’m just kidding. But seriously though; they’re pretty boring. I don’t think you want to hear them.”

Frisk crossed their arms and pouted. “I had the chance to come here to see you without anybody causing a fuss back home. You _better_ tell me your stories, or I’ll-I’ll…” They touched their chin as they thought of a threat. They slumped in defeat. “I’ve got nothing.”

Chara chuckled. “Really? That’s a first. I don’t think that’s what happened, Frisk.”

Frisk slumped. “Okay, that’s not the _entire_ truth. I _did_ get caught by Toriel.”

Chara howled with laugher. As was Frisk’s smile, Chara’s laugher was also contagious.

“But I-I’m not in trouble! Sans was there to help take the blame!” exclaimed Frisk.

Chara wiped a tear from their eye as their laughter died down. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you since you went through all of that trouble. But if you get caught for not getting back home at a certain time, there is no way in the entire Undergroundthat I’m letting you use _me_ as an excuse.”

Frisk grinned sheepishly and nodded their head. They pulled out two cream soda bottles from their backpack and handed on to Chara. “I wasn’t sure if you could drink or not, but I got one for you anyways. I don’t know anything about the ghost anatomy. Kinda wish Napstablook or Mettaton taught me something.”

Chara opened the bottle and took a swig. They wiped their mouth with their hand, the cream, bubbly taste washing over their tongue. “Apparently, I can.”

They sat the bottle of the grass beside them and cleared their throat. “Allow me to tell the stories of the six fallen children, who the world was so cruel to."


	2. Virtue of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being patient can be a sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I couldn't wait to post Chapter 2. The prologue isn't enough, ya know?  
> Anyways, I have yet ANOTHER Tumblr update post that you should look at: http://fallentale.tumblr.com/post/141436063511/tales-of-the-surface-children-and-more  
> There is a music suggestion later on, so please listen to it. It adds more effect to the story.

“Hey, look who showed up!” shouted a kid. May Delari quickly turned around. Emile and his gang of bullies towered over her. She took a step back. If only August was with her at this moment, then maybe she would be safe.

But she could not keep wishing on August all of the time. Today was the day she had to stand up for herself.

She put on a cheerful face. “Hi, Emile! How are you?” she greeted. Emile stomped towards her. His hands formed into fists.

“Cut the shit, Delari. Everybody knows what your papa did back in Newwood. You think we’re gonna let scum like you just walk around freely?” taunted Emile.

Oh, so _that’s_ why he showed up. To threaten May about something her father did. She was not involved in the situation, but Emile must have thought that her father’s actions spread to her like a disease.

“I had nothing to do with that, Emile, and you know it well,” said May, her voice rising.

Emile and his group of boys snickered. “Here that? She says she has nothin’ to do with it!” cried a kid.

“What a bunch of bullshit!” exclaimed another.

Emile slowly walked towards May until she hit a tree. Sweat began to drip down her face. This had never happened before. Emile had stopped at the threats, but he never tried to corner her.

Emile leaned in close to May’s face. “Can’t have that crazy stuff goin’ on around here, now can we?” asked Emile, darkly.

May bit her lip. “I will take as long as I need to to get it through your thick head that I had _nothing_ to do with that. My father was just old. Do you see me getting old right now?” asked May, patiently. Emile scoffed.

“Being old doesn’t mean you just go crazy and murder a man,” countered Emile.

May’s eyes darted around until she spotted the fake knife tied around her waist. She only used this toy for playing the game “Humans and Monsters” with her friends. She expected to see them today, but they must have run off due to the appearance of Emile’s squad.

Or maybe they believed that May would go crazy like her father.

May pulled the knife from its string and pointed it at Emile’s fat neck. “Don’t pester me, or I-I’ll stab you!” cried May. There was a moment of silence. Emile broke is by howling with laughter.

“Are you all seein’ this? May Delari is goin’ to attack us with a _toy knife_!” shouted Emile, jutting his finger at the knife. The other boys cackled.

“Guess May’s startin’ to become like her father!” declared a boy. Emile’s gaze turned towards May. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and brought her close to his pig-like face.

“And you said you ain’t _nuthin_ ’ like your papa. Watch, you’ll be murderin’ people left and right,” hissed Emile. “You deserve to be rottin’ with those freaks underground.”

May felt a fist collide with her cheek. She fell to the ground and caressed the bruise. Her jaw stung with pain. Hot tears streamed down her face. Her grip on the toy knife tightened. She wanted to fight back, yet she remained patient. She would wait for August to come save her.

And saved her he did.

“Hey!” boomed a voice. The boys turned around to see August Delari sporting his boxing gloves and orange headband. Emile pushed through the boys to see him.

“Well, well, well. The murderer’s boy showed up,” growled Emile. August pushed passed Emile and ran up to the injured May. He took off his boxing gloves and touched her face.

“May! Jesus, what’d they do to you?” shrieked August. May stood up.

“I-It’s nothing. I’m fine. Let’s just go home, August. Fighting them isn’t going to solve anything,” pleaded May, wearily. August gazed into his sister’s eyes and shook his head.

“No. They’ve been pestering you for a while now. I can’t let them go on with that,” said August, quietly. As August slipped on his boxing gloves, the boys behind him positioned themselves into fighting stances.

“Well then, August. You gonna show us that you’re a freak, too?” chided Emile. August looked at the group, then at May.

“ _Run_ ,” he whispered. May shook her head.

“I’m not leaving,” she muttered.

“Go home and wait for me to come back,” commanded August in a hushed voice. “You’re good at being patient, so just wait. And if I don’t come back, then get Mr. Clark, okay?”

Tears streamed down May’s face. She took a gulp and ran off.

“Don’t just stand there, get ‘er!” demanded Emile.

May didn’t look back. She could hear the battle cries of kids as she ran. Her legs carried her far away from the boys that were chasing after her and the fight that her brother got stuck in. Up ahead lied a mountain that legend said was cursed with the power to push those who climbed it into a new world.

* * *

 

The waning moon had taken refuge under the night sky by the time May had collapsed on the forest ground of Mount Ebott. As the sky got darker, she lost her way back home. Her feet ached and her stomach yearned for nutrition.

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she thought of August. Was he alright? Did he fight off Emile and his boys? Her brother had done everything to protect her. His bravery _should_ have got him through the fight.

May rubbed her eyes and stood up. She needed to find her way home. She started towards the north, hoping to find a way out.

But her mind dismissed the fact that those who traveled on Mount Ebott were never to return.

A chilly breeze brushed through May. Goosebumps popped up on her skin. She wrapped her skinny hands around her arms and continued walking. She could build a shelter for the night, but she did not have the perseverance for it. Or she could call for help, but determination did not run through her veins naturally.

She would have to rely on her patience to pass time.

A large pit welcomed May in the middle of the forest. She nearly fell over at the sight. The legends about Mount Ebott were true; “The Underground’s path lies in portal of Mount Ebott.” The portal must have meant the gaping hole in the mountain.

Vines hung at the circumference of the hole, snaking their way down to wherever the hole lead to. The moonlight shined down into the hole like a beacon. For some reason, May felt like it was destiny that she traversed through the forests of Mount Ebott and found the pit leading into the Underground.

“ _You deserve to be rottin’ with those freaks underground_ ,” repeated Emile’s words in May’s mind. She shut her eyes as her latest memory resurfaced. But Emile had a point; May never fitted in with society, and she surely wouldn’t now that her father had committed murder.

Maybe she could be accepted into monster society instead.

May took a few steps back. She inhaled as excitement and nervousness coursed through her body. She sprinted towards the edge of the hole and jumped inside.

* * *

 

“Human, do you know of the tale? The tale of how we became stuck down here?” asked the king. May nodded her head.

“Humans were afraid of monster magic, so they fought your army...and you failed,” spoke May. The king nodded his head.

“You are correct. And do you know how the seal keeping us all underground can be broken?” asked the king. May nodded her head once more.

“...you need seven human souls to break it,” said May, hesitantly. The king walked over to his crimson trident that sat on top of his golden throne. He picked it up and held it in his hands, examining every detail of it.

The king turned around, his gaze towards the floor. “For the sake of humans and monsters, I must take your soul, human,” said the king, his voice quivering.

May looked at the monster king with glossy eyes. There was no way she could have avoided this; Toriel would had let her go sooner or later, so either choice would have always have ended up in the throne room with the king.

Finally, May nodded a single time. She lowered her head.

( _Play music now:_  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAA8N150vkA)

“I was seen as an outcast ever since my father committed that horrible crime. I knew from that day that I would never be accepted into society,” told May. She gazed at the king.

“And I hoped to be welcomed into this strange and interesting world with open arms. And that indeed happened as I met new people who saw me not as a human, but as a friend.”

May spread her arms out wide as tears dripped down her chin. A melancholic smile spread across her face.

The monster king held back his tears. The child’s mercy reminded him of his deceased son. If only he was alive, then he wouldn’t have to take the soul of a human.

“Do what you will, King Asgore. At least Heaven will accept me now,” said the child, patiently awaiting the attack. Asgore’s hands shook as he brought his trident close to May.

“The next time we meet, human,” said Asgore. “I shall greet you with a cup of tea.”

Blood as red as roses crashed onto the golden flowers below. The fauna soaked up the blood, adding an orange hue to their petals.

  
  
  
*Six. Six human souls. And King Asgore will become _god._


	3. Brave Heart, Ignorant Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least someone is out there looking for May...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter might break your hearts, too. Sorry about that.  
> There's a music suggestion once again close to the end of the chapter. Use it and tears might fall out of your eyes.

He stared out into the rising sun. The pink and orange colors of the sun colored his bland room. It was never _this_ bland when she was around.

Everyone had told him the same thing whenever he asked: “She’s not coming back.” But he knew she was out there. He just wasn’t looking hard enough.

A light rap on the door rang through the room. He mumbled a “Come in.” A tan woman walked in, carrying a tray of toast and porridge. She sat the tray on his bed. She brushed the black hair out of her eyes and walked towards him.

“Breakfast is ready, August,” said the woman. Her hands wrapped around each other as she waited for a response.

“You know, everyone is worried about you. Mary would like to see your face again,” said the woman. August’s eyes were still focused on the outside world. The woman slumped and sat by August. She placed a smooth hand on his shoulder.

“August, I’m sorry, but...May isn’t coming back,” spoke the woman. “The police had looked everywhere, but they didn’t find-”

“No!” shouted August. He threw the woman’s hand off of him and stood up. “You don’t get to say that! Just because they didn’t find her doesn’t mean she’s dead!”

The woman stood up. “August, listen to me; there has been no sign of her. She isn’t coming back.”

Tears stung August’s eyes. “Just because you knew her doesn’t mean you get to say that, Miss Ava!” he cried.

“August, enough!” shouted Miss Ava. August’s shoulders lowered. Miss Ava took a deep breath before answering.

“The police assume that she must have run off to Mount Ebott. On that night, you said she ran the opposite direction of your house. You thought it was to trick those boys. But if anything, she must have gotten lost and ended up there,” said Miss Ava. “You know that legend as well as anybody else.”

August bit the inside of his cheek. Miss Ava made a valid point; May could have easily lost the way home when she was escaping. But ending up all the way at Mount Ebott? Sure, Chensway was closer to the mountain than other towns were, but May couldn’t have gone all the way to the mountain.

August held in a scream and descended to the floor. He curled himself into a ball. Miss Ava watched him with a pang of guilt. She had known May and August ever since they were born. The siblings had been through rough patches in their lives. From their mother dying of cancer to their drunken father murdering an innocent person in Newwood,  the Delari kids never once got a lucky hit in life.

Adding May’s supposed death to the pot made it even worse for the remaining Delari left.

Miss Ava stood up and headed towards the door. Her instincts told her that it would be wise to leave August alone for a while. She quietly shut the door behind her and left the household.

When he realized that Miss Ava had left, August stood up and glared at Mount Ebott. He grit his teeth.

“I’ll find you, May. Just be patient, okay?” he said. He whirled around and snatched up his bandana and socks that were striped with blue. He tied the accessory around his forehead. He slipped on his socks and tied on his running shoes. He fished out his pink boxing gloves from his dresser and fastened them to his waist with a strong piece of leather.

Before he left his bedroom that he once shared with his sister, August spotted his sister’s second favorite ribbon. It was a lace, pearl white ribbon with girly designs all over it. May always called it her “lucky ribbon.” If he used it, then maybe it would bring him good luck.

If only May could have used it that night.

August tucked the ribbon into his pocket in his gym shorts. He exited the bedroom and made his way outside.

August peaked his head out from the door. Nobody was around to see him escape. He inhaled fiercely and darted out the door.

But Emile saw everything.

He tried to scream after August, hoping to change his mind about finding his sister, but the words couldn’t come out.

Was this Emile’s punishment for what he did to May that night?

Emile ran for Miss Ava’s house and screamed, “Miss Ava!” The door flew opened to reveal the young woman. Her eyes were alert.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Emile pointed to the direction that August was running in. She ran out of her house and gasped at the sight. She could make out the tiny August running away from the town. She stumbled forth and cried, “August!”

Townsfolk crowded around Miss Ava. She allowed the tears to fall from her face, only caring that the last of the Delaris was risking his life to find his dead sister.

* * *

 

“Listen to me, August! Your sister has become a victim of Asgore’s crimes. She is _not_ coming back!”

“No, you’re lying! I _know_ May is out there! She wouldn’t just leave me!”

Toriel inhaled furiously. She placed her hands on her hips. This child avoided the truth about the Underground; any human that had fallen down was destined to become another piece in Asgore’s horrible plan.

“May is _gone_ , August,” hissed Toriel. August’s eyes stung with tears. He clenched his fists.

“I don’t care _what_ it takes. I’m gonna find May and you can’t stop me!” boomed August. He pushed Toriel out of the way and ran for the steps. Toriel gasped and ran after him, shouting, “August, you are making a poor decision!”

August took two steps at a time and made it to the bottom. As he sprinted through the hallway, Toriel hopped down the steps, holding the rims of her robes. She held her tears back. August was only willing to find his sister, yet he refused to listen to the truth.

August made it to the end of the corridor. An ancient door with a strange symbol at the top blocked the way. He looked behind him and saw Toriel running after him.

“August, please!” she cried.

August held his position. His hand hovered by the door. Toriel caught up to August, clutching her chest. She took a minute to breathe.

“August,” said Toriel, regaining her cool. She stared down at August, her maroon eyes glimmering with tears. She placed her hands on the child’s shoulders.

“Leave, and please, my child, do not come back.”

The monster squeezed August. He closed his eyes to halt the tears. Slowly, he wrapped his hands around Toriel.

Toriel placed a kiss of August’s left temple. She released him from the hug. She stood up and left. He could not hold his tears back.

August quickly wiped the tears away and ran out the door, leaving Toriel and the Ruins forever.

* * *

 

There was a flash of light. August awoke with his eyes facing towards a white ceiling. Where _was_ he?

“August?”

( _Play music now:_ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKM04hyJga8_ )

At the sound of his name, August shot up and looked ahead of him. There, a small girl who sported a light blue dress stood. Her red ribbon that had once been her trademark was gone. And her toy knife that she ran off with that tragic night was nowhere to be seen.

But at least August was seeing her now.

“May!” cried August. He ran towards his sister and pulled her into a hug. The two children cried tears of joy.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” exclaimed August. May’s glee was quickly taken over by grief.

“August…” spoke May. “You came down here searching for _me?_ ”

August nodded his head, still giddy. “Yeah! And I found you!” May’s eyes were poisoned with sadness.

“No, no, no,” whimpered May. “You shouldn’t have come looking for me!”

“Why not?” asked August. “I wanted to see you again.”

“August, I’m _dead._ And now you are, too.”

“You don’t think I know that? Of course I’m dead! But at least I’m with you now!”

May gazed into August’s eyes. She fell to the ground and wrapped her hands around her legs. August sat by her side, placing his hands around her body.

“I’m sorry,” said August. “I just wanted to see you again. The townsfolk don’t know what it’s like to lose both a sister _and_ a father.”

May wiped the tears from her eyes. “Well, welcome home, August.”

The patient child embraced her courageous brother. At least the two children would be stuck in the strange room together.

  
  
  
*Five. Five human souls. And King Asgore will become _god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you used the music suggestion, you're probably like, "What the fresh hell is this shit? This isn't Undertale."  
> Well, I have a little back story thing for you guys.  
> May and August's parents loved Breakfast at Tiffany's (it's a wonderful movie, so you should go watch it). Their mom was a vintage type of gal; she owned a record player and kept everything that belonged to the 20's-60's periods. One of the songs that she always played on the record player was "Moon River." Her and August and May's dad would always waltz to it on Saturday nights, with the kids playfully dancing with each other. After their mom died, all of her stuff is thrown away and that's when May and August's father does some crazy shit (like kills a man).  
> So before all of that, "Moon River" pretty much became the theme for not only May and August, but their mother's theme as well. Also, I really liked the cover of this (you can find the fantastic singer on Tumblr @kyleehenke) song, so I thought it would work out nicely for our now deceased children.


	4. A Honest Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember ballet shoes and little tutus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as sad as the past ones I've posted. If anything, you should prepare yourselves for Chapter 6.  
> No music suggestion today, but the next two chapters will have them. Chapter 6 is going to fucking break your heart. I'm sorry. :'3c

She danced through the woods, laughing as she twirled. Her older sister trekked behind her, a small smile growing across her face.

“Be careful, Iris. You know Mother would be disappointed if you got your tutu dirty,” warned the sister. Iris turned around, her freckles sparkling in the sunlight like stars.

“I promise I’ll be careful, Fern,” said Iris with a smile. She spun around and swayed back and forth with glee. Fern shook her head, chuckling. Her sister could dance at any moment, even if there was a battle going on.

“Now, all we have to do is gather some rosemary and Mother will be set for dinner tonight,” said Fern as she crouched towards the earth. She plucked a honeysuckle and stuck it in her flower basket. Iris knelt down to the soil and stroked a bushel of wild lavender.

“Why did we come to Mount Ebott, though? Everyone knows the legend,” asked Iris, now making circles in the dirt.

“This is the only place fresh rosemary grows,” told Fern as she continued her herb hunting. “And the market is out of spices, so now it’s every cook for himself.”

Fern collected a handful of honeysuckle and stood up. She beckoned for Iris to come along. Iris skipped to her sister’s side, soaking up the beautiful scenery of the Ebott Forest.

The Ebott Forest was similar to other woods that grew around the Surface; deciduous trees and woodland flowers sprouted around every corner. Small waterfalls maneuvered their way around the mountain. But there was one detail that Iris mentioned that made Mount Ebott differ from other mountainous regions.

“Do you think the legend is true? That monsters are just below our feet?” asked Iris.

Fern held her tongue. She never discussed a serious topic like this with her sister. She was too young to hear the tremors monsters had to deal with underground.

“I...I don’t know. I guess you would have to look for yourself,” spoke Fern. “B-But don’t ever do that. It’s dangerous down there…”

“How is it dangerous?”

“Iris, please. I don’t want to continue this conversation.”

“But how?”

“ _Iris_!”

The child took a step back at her sister’s comment. “Please, just stay quiet for a moment,” said Fern, pinching the middle of her eyebrows.

Iris’s expression went blank. Her sister had not once snapped at her like that. Was she sensitive about this subject?

Iris could not let this subject flee. She wanted to hear Fern’s opinion.

“No,” said Iris. Fern stopped in her tracks.

“Tell me why it is dangerous,” said Iris, her voice raising. “ _Please_.”

Fern bit the inside of her cheek. She gently sat her basket down and turned around.

“They killed people during the war, Iris,” confessed Fern, unemotional. “They’re dangerous. That’s why they’re trapped underground.”

Iris placed her hands on her hips. “But weren’t we the ones who started the war? _We_ should be the people to be punished. It-” began Iris.

“ _Enough_ , Iris,” hissed Fern. She gathered her things and headed off without waiting for Iris. The child stood there, her arms dropping to her side.

She processed the words through her mind. Were the monsters _really_ dangerous? It wasn’t their fault that humans were fearful of them. She believed that they were kind creatures. Someone would have to save them sooner.

And Iris was going to do it.

She turned around and headed the opposite direction of her sister. Fern heard her running away. She dropped her basket and chased after her sister.

It didn’t take long for Iris to find the giant hole leading into the Underground. She stood at the edge of the pit, looking into the darkness.

“Don’t worry, monsters. I’ll save you,” she whispered.

“ _Iris_ _!_ ”

Iris turned around, staring at Fern. Her hands were placed in front of her.

“Please, don’t do what I think you’re going to do,” pleaded Fern. There was a moment of silence. While Iris wanted to save the monsters rotting underground, Fern wanted her sister to come back into her arms.

Iris began to walk towards her sister, but did not notice the muddy part in the soil.

She slipped backward, trying to remain balance. Her sister ran after her, trying to grab her falling sister.

But travelers who climb Mount Ebott are destined to never return.

* * *

 

She tilted her head upward, silencing her heavy breathing. “Come on out, brat!” demanded the armored figure.

Iris squeezed her poisoned arm. She had to deal with that flower monster, and now there was this knight chasing after her? This wasn’t a fantastic day for Iris Pierce.

“I know you’re here, human! If you don’t come out, then...then…” shouted the knight, her voice drifting away. They mumbled some words to themself. “O-Or I’ll kick your booty!”

Iris covered her mouth before she could reveal her hiding spot with a laugh. She could not make an approximate guess on how old this monster was, but they did not seem old enough to curse yet.

But jokes aside, Iris needed to find a way out of the mess this monster had created for her.

She scanned the area for a way out. The bridge close by could lead her to safety, but even though this character was clumsy, they certainly were not dull. She would have to rely on her skill in ballet to get her out of this problem.

Iris stood up, but the pain that rushed through her body forced her to sit down again. She looked at her arm to see that the sickly purple color had grown. If only Flowey did not appear at all, then this would had never happened.

And if only Fern were here as well, then she could have cured Iris of her poison.

But her family had most likely given up their remaining sliver of hope that Iris would ever return.

Iris squeezed her arm and stood up slowly. She glanced at the knight and tip-toed towards the water.

“I’m getting _really_ impatient, kid. Just come on out so then I can take your soul,” growled the figure.

Using her arm that was still rushing with adrenaline, Iris pulled herself up onto the bridge that floated above the water.

But pain does not give up so easily.

The poison surged through Iris’s body like a rushing river. It coursed through her veins, giving off the burning pain. A withering cry escaped from Iris’s dry lips. The armored figure whirled around, their spear held close to their chest. They jumped onto the bridge and pointed their spear at Iris.

“Ha! Think you can escape me so easily?” thundered the character. “You’re gonna have to-huh?”

The child slightly quivered on the ground, grasping her injured arm. She shook not from fear, but from the poison that was eating her body.

The figure took a step back. “Wh-What’s wrong with you? Are you poisonous or somethin’?”

They took another step back. “I’m gettin’ out of here! I-I doubt you’re a real human anyway!” The figure turned around and fled the room, leaving Iris to die on the floor.

But with Iris’s honesty, she did not die so easily in Waterfall. She would at least reach the capitol and see what fate awaited her there. She was a diamond, and no one-not even poison-could break her.

* * *

 

She collapsed onto the flower bed. Her breathing that was once full of life was now as dead as a shriveled leaf. Asgore dropped his watering can in surprise and turned around. He gasped at the sight of the human who was on the verge of death.

The purple and green hues colored Iris’s skin, like a deadly canvas. Her eyes were cloudy and bloodshot. Asgore knew what had to be done.

The King walked over to his resting spear. He picked it up and slowly walked over to the child.

“Human,” spoke Asgore. “Forgive me for this.”

Iris lifted her head up with all of her might. “Do what you must, King of the Monsters.”

A tiny smile stretched across Iris’s face. “I hope I have helped you in saving your kind.”

With his head tilted towards the golden flowers where his son had once faded away on, Asgore plunged his trident into Iris Pierce.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Iris was once a diamond, but she had transformed into sparkling dust.

 

  
  
*Four. Four human souls. And King Asgore will become _god._


	5. The Persistent One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they thought they would have a chance in a family.  
> They were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who couldn't wait to post another chapter? This person right here.  
> I'm preparing you for the next chapter. That's why Chapters 4 and 5 aren't as heartbreaking at Chapters 2 and 3. Chapter 6 might crush your feelings.

A child swung their legs idly as they sat on the chair, awaiting their master. He had been in that room for quite some time, yet they waited. Through the wooden door, the child could hear the slightly muffled conversation.

“I’m telling you, Sir, Eloise is far beyond teaching,” spoke a voice. “She-“

“ _They,_ ” hissed a crisp, low voice.

“ _They_ -” said the other voice, “already know too much for the school, but that is not the reason why I brought you here.”

There was a tired sigh. “Well, spit it out, will you? I don’t have all night,” grumbled the man. The woman cleared her throat.

“Eloise, from what the people who know sign language say, they like to...to…” stuttered the woman.

“Don’t you know it’s rather difficult to communicate with someone when their grammar contains only the word ‘to?’” commented the man.

The person sighed. “Eloise speaks in another weird language, Sir Isaac.”

At the sound of their name, Eloise’s head shot up. They looked towards the door.

“What are you talking about, Mrs. Evernight?” asked Sir Isaac.

“I’m telling you, they may be mute, but that child-no, that _thing_ -speaks words of _demons_ ,” explained Mrs. Evernight, her voice rising. “I-It is hard to describe, but the words that come out of that child’s mouth are devilish. I have never heard such an eerie language before.“ There was a creak from the desk behind the door. “And the things they draw in class are disturbing! They draw pictures of some skeletal monster with a horrifying face. They even write their name in strange symbols!”

There was the sound of a desk compartment opening. The ruffling of papers passed through the door.

“Look!” exclaimed Mrs. Evernight.

At that moment, Eloise could hear only the creaking of the chair she sat in. The conversation had paused.

“I-I have never seen such an odd way of writing before,” muttered Sir Isaac.

“Exactly!” shouted Mrs. Evernight. “Nobody has, so it has to be work of the devil, isn’t it? Or Eloise could have found out how those creatures speak down below.”

“Eloise knows nothing of that tale,” remarked Sir Isaac. “They are too young to know of it.”

“Really? Because that’s all they ever talk about when they _aren’t_ speaking in that terrible language of theirs.”

Another pause.

“Alright, you caught me,” admitted Sir Isaac, coldly, “but I doubt that is a language they use down there.”

“Well then, what will you do, Sir?”

Eloise drew on their travel-sized pocket book as the familiar silence passed through in Mrs. Evernight’s classroom. Sketches of the monster filled the page, with a few cats and hearts.

“I…” started Sir Isaac. He sighed once more.!“I will talk this over with them a-and see what has come to them.”

The conversation ended, and footsteps reached the door. It door swung open, revealing Sir Isaac. His pushed his black, slick hair back into place and brushed off his red coat.

“Well, come along, Eloise,” he spoke. “We’re going home.”

Eloise nodded their head and placed their notebook and pen back into the safety of their overall pocket. They stood up and ran to Sir Isaac’s side.

“What did Mrs. Evernight say about me, Sir? ” asked Eloise, their hand gestures full of curiousity.

“Nothing important,” replied Sir Isaac, sharply.

Eloise’s hands dropped to their sides. Sir Isaac Parle was a straightforward man, but he never ended a conversation so abrupt with Eloise.

Was he lying to Eloise about the conference?

* * *

 

“Sir… ” said Eloise, their expression full of doubt, “I think we may be lost.”

“We are not lost, Eloise,” said Sir Isaac, coldly. “I know where we are heading.”

Eloise caught up to their master’s side. The road was unfamiliar, and the scenery was not of the setting that accompanied them whenever they traveled back to Sir Isaac’s mansion.

Wild flowers kissed Eloise’s ankles. Fallen branches broke underneath the humans’ footsteps. An owl soared across the sky, searching for its midnight snack. The full moon was the only source of light in the darkness that Mount Ebott carried.

“Here we are,” said Sir Isaac. He put his long arm across Eloise. With his free hand, he pointed at a dark mass. The moonlight illuminated the mass, presenting a giant pit. Eloise gasped at the sight.

“That’s huge! ” exclaimed Eloise.

Sir Isaac nodded his head in agreement. “Indeed.” He towered over the small child. “Now tell me, Eloise; do you remember that mini lesson I taught you that one day? The one about the monsters?”

“That was about the war with them and the humans, right?” they spoke.

“Correct,” confirmed Sir Isaac. “And do you remember where the monsters ended up?”

“Below Mount Ebott?”

Sir Isaac nodded his head again. He lead Eloise closer to the pit. He knelt down to Eloise’s height and placed his hands onto their shoulders.

“Now tell me, Eloise,” he said, dryly. “You always do what I say, correct?”

Eloise nodded their head, quite fearful at the moment.

“Good,” said Sir Isaac. He pointed at the dark maw of the mountain. “Now fall into that pit.”

Eloise took a step back. “What?”

“You heard me, Eloise. I told you to fall into that pit. Do not disobey me now.”

Eloise crept to the edge of the pit. They peered into the hole. Fear overwhelmed them.

Before they could object, Sir Isaac had pushed them into the darkness below. Not wanting to watch his apprentice fall into the void, Sir Isaac turned around and walked away.

“I cannot have a child as freakish as that one ruin my reputation,” murmured Sir Isaac to himself.

* * *

 

“Come closer, child. Bask in my presence.”

Eloise walked towards the door with curiosity. That voice, they had heard it before. The way they spoke sounded as if a glitch had infected their body. And the language; it flowed off of their tongue like a cool breeze. It was natural, unlike Eloise’s choppy speaking of the language. These simple details brought the child closer to the white door that stood out in the room full of stars.

They wrapped their mud-ridden fingers around the knob and twisted it. As they opened the door, Eloise stepped inside.

The room was merely an empty, white space. There was nothing special about it, except for a mass of black goop with a porcelain white face. Two streaks going opposite directions marked each side of the monster’s face.

Eloise closed the door behind them and the memories of the mystery man suddenly washed over their mind.

The human gasped and ran over to the monster. “ It’s you!”

The monster nodded his head. “And you are Eloise Melling, assistant of the great Sir Isaac Parle.”

Eloise gasped, and then nodded their head. The smile that was already plastered onto the monster’s face widened. He held out a disembodied hand with a gaping hole in his palm.

“Allow me to introduce myself, ” greeted the man. Eloise shook his hand. “I am Dr. W.D. Gaster, the previous Royal Scientist of the Underground.”

“Previous Royal Scientist? ” repeated Eloise, tilting their head in confusion. The two hands drifted apart from each other.

“Ah, I have forgotten; a human child of a young age would not know the vast, but shrinking culture of the Underground, ” said Gaster, tapping his chin. “Please, take a seat, child. And I will tell you all that I know.”

  
  
  
*Three. Three human souls. And King Asgore will become _god._


	6. The Cruel World and the Kind Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, the outside world isn't as great as everyone thinks it is. There are a lot of Floweys out there, and not everything can be solved just by being nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ε＝┏(･ω･)┛  
> Forgive me for this.  
> Listen to some music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CdLB6BJKvE&list=PLgDsD3ENe96eRUD02nMe0D0DccYSEpoXz&index=38  
> Do you guys have any questions about this fan fiction, or even "Amends of a Homicidal Human?" I am currently taking any questions on both my Tumblr and here on AO3! If you have a Tumblr, you can ask me questions @fallentale. If you don't, you can use AO3 by commenting on either this fan fiction or AHH (Amends of a Homicidal Human). Just make sure your questions are appropriate.

The front door creaked open, welcoming a bright light and a child shrouded in darkness. The light of the flashlight brought some illumination to the child’s bruised face. He closed the door behind him and switched off the flashlight. He sat the flashlight on the coffee table.

“Where _were_ you, Jacob?” asked an icy voice.

Jacob jumped at the voice. He looked up to see a tall man. His full lips were pursed into a thin line. His square-like hands formed fists. His thick brows furrowed into rising anger.

“I-I just went to d-deliver the food to Paige, Simon,” explained Jacob. He held up the empty basket. “S-See?”

His brother scoffed and snatched the basket away from Jacob. He scrutinized it and threw it to the side.

“Come make me somethin’ to eat,” grumbled Simon. He flipped on the kitchen light and slumped into one of the dining chairs. Jacob quickly nodded his head and sat the candle on the coffee table. He ran into the kitchen and threw on his pink apron. He tied it around his waist and began to work.

“How does a cheesy, sausage omelet sound? Or I can bake something, like a petite-” began Jacob.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Jacob. Just make me somethin’ to eat,” growled Simon. Jacob bit his lip. He grabbed the frying pan out from underneath the island. He sprayed a light mist of cooking spray onto the pan and cranked up the heat to medium high.

Jacob opened the fridge and took out an egg and some milk. With the nearby bowl and whisk, Jacob cracked the egg and dumped it into the bowl. He added a splash of milk and began whisking the two ingredients together. He added in a dash of both sea salt and pepper into the mixture.

As Simon tapped impatiently on the grimy dining table, Jacob poured the egg mixture onto the hot frying pan with elegance. The liquid sizzled underneath the heat, solidifying at the edges. Jacob chopped up a sausage and threw the bits into the the omelet. He sprinkled cheddar cheese over the omelet and added more salt.

Jacob carefully folded the omelet over itself and turned off the heat. He placed it onto a plate and took out the only clean fork that was not in the piles of dishes by the sink. He handed the food and fork to Simon.

“Enjoy,” said Jacob. Simon dug the fork into the omelet and shoved it into his mouth. Jacob began working on cleaning the dishes, erasing the mountain of dirty silverware and bowls at a leisurely pace.

“Jacob,” spoke Simon. Jacob looked up from his cleaning.

“Hm?” asked Jacob.

“You need to stop doin’ that feeding job.”

Jacob looked up from the bowl he was cleaning. He stared at his brother, who had finished his omelet.

“What-What are you talking about, Simon?” asked Jacob. Simon stood up.

“Because I need you here,” spoke Simon. “And those poor kids don’t need your food. They can get it themselves.”

Jacob shook his head. “I know you want me to stay, Simon. But those kids-”

Simon whirled around and stomped towards Jacob. Out of fear, Jacob grabbed the pan and held it close to his face.

“Don’t try and pull this shit on me again!” thundered Simon. “You know damn well how this ended last time when you back talked me, you little shit!”

“Simon, please. You’re scaring me,” whimpered Jacob.

“Do I look like a give a shit?” boomed Simon. “ _Answer me!_ ”

“N-No! Please, just let me-”

_Smack._

The stinging pain ran through Jacob’s right cheek. He clutched his cheek as his eyes welled up with tears. Simon loomed over him, unaware of the mental damage he had done to his brother.

Jacob stood up and scampered towards the front door. Simon chased after him. With weak hands Jacob twisted the doorknob and opened the door. But Simon was too quick for him. His strong arm pushed the door back into place. Jacob turned around, his breathing shallow and fast.

“You’re not goin’ _anywhere,_ ” snarled Simon. “You wanna leave your own brother to feed those fuckin’ kids?”

Jacob snuck his hand up towards the knob. He wrapped his fingers around the piece of brass and slightly twisted it.

“Well, are you gonna fight back or not, Jacob?”

Jacob shook his head with a bittersweet smile. “Momma always told me to be kind, and fighting is not what I’m going to do.”

Jacob swung open the door and fled the house. With his frying pan in hand, Jacob ran into the unknown.

But the unknown contained a place _not_ tainted with human cruelty: Mount Ebott.

* * *

 

“Oh, Jacob. This pie is delicious!” declared Toriel. “I did not know you had a likeness for baking!”

Jacob smiled as he swallowed a piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie. “I’ve always loved baking. I’m surprised this turned out better than I expected.”

Toriel chuckled. “You are a humble child, Jacob. Your cooking expertise will come in handy.”

Jacob blushed. “Thank you.”

As Jacob continued eating his piece of pie, Toriel noticed the bruises that decorated his face. She cover her mouth in shock. How had she not noticed the bruises before?  
Toriel sat her plate on the floor and knelt down to Jacob’s height. She caressed his bruises.

“My child…” said Toriel, her voice faint. “Who _did_ this to you?”

Jacob wiped the crumbs away from his mouth. He closed his eyes.

“My brother.”

Toriel’s jaw dropped. She had seen humans do reckless acts of violence during the war, but hurting a child? That was unheard of in the Underground, and her knowledge of the Surface nowadays was outdated. Who in their right _mind_ would hurt such a kind child like Jacob?

Toriel hugged Jacob. “I am so sorry, my child. I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Toriel looked at him. “My child, but you are injured! These bruises...they may fade away but they will forever be in your mind.”

Jacob smiled warmly. “My momma always told me to be kind to people, even if they weren’t to you. I must’ve gotten _something_ through him.”

Toriel kissed Jacob on the forehead. “You are a very kind child. You remind me of my son.”

“Son?” asked Jacob. Toriel nodded her head.

“Yes, my son, Asriel, was such a nice boy. He never made a majority of friends, but I have this feeling that you and him would have gotten along well,” explained Toriel. She brushed a tear away from her eye before it could fall.

Jacob finished the rest of his pie and sat the plate on the dining table. “Toriel…” he spoke.

“Yes, my child?”

“How many souls are needed to break the barrier?”

Toriel looked up from her reminding. She laughed awkwardly.

“We-We need seven souls, my child. But why on earth are you asking that question?”

Jacob hugged his hands. “Well, I want to free the monsters from the Underground.

Toriel sighed. “As did Iris, too. But do you know what has to happen, Jacob?”

The child nodded his head. “A person has to die, right?” Toriel nodded her head.

“You aren’t planning on leaving the safety of the Ruins, are you, my child?” asked Toriel. “If you do, _Asgore_ will have to kill you to set us free. He has done the same to the others before you, and it is a vile plan.”

Jacob put his hand over his heart. “I can just give him my soul.”

Toriel looked at him with cold eyes. “My child, that would mean giving up your _life._ Would you really want to do that for someone you have not even met?”

Jacob nodded his head. “I want to help people who are in need. Besides..” said Jacob. “Even if I didn’t have to give away my soul and I fled the Underground, Simon would still treat me the same as he did before I left…”

Toriel bit her lip. This child was willing to give up his life to save the people of the Underground. His kindness could not be so easily defeated.

Toriel sighed and stood up from her couch. She held out her hand to Jacob. “If you truly wish to go to Asgore, I will lead you out of the Ruins.”

Jacob gingerly took the monster’s hand and followed her towards a staircase. They walked down the steps and into a long, purple hallway. They had arrived at an ancient door. Dust floated around the door, trying to fit its way through the crack. A chilly breeze slipped through the door. Wherever Jacob was going to next, it was bound to be cold.

“This will lead you into the Snowdin Forests, my child,” told Toriel. She turned around and hugged Jacob one last time.

“Be good, alright?” she asked. She stood up and quickly walked away. Jacob looked at her, his eyes filling up with tears. He rubbed his eyes and pushed open the door.

* * *

 

“Do you want my soul, King Asgore? I can give it to you, if you want it,” offered Jacob.

Asgore’s hands shook. This child was _willing_ to give up his life for the sake of monsterkind.

Asgore walked over to his throne and picked up his notorious trident. “Think of this as...a trip to the dentist.” The child nodded his head.

“When we meet again, King Asgore, would you like some cake?” asked Jacob. "I don't know what to expect in the future, but our paths may collide again. And the petite fours I make are much better when they are shared with people."

Dying, the child gave his last, little smile to the world that had been so unkind to him. Without responding, Asgore thrusted his spear into the child’s heart. Blood spilled out from Jacob's smile. His amber eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell onto the flowers with a quiet  _thump._

“I would,” whispered Asgore.

  
  
  
*Two. Two human souls. And King Asgore will become _god._


	7. Justice For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfaction brought him back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be glad that Chapter 7 isn't as sad as Chapter 6, because Chapter 8...well...  
> Let's just say you're going to feel bad for a certain character, Determination Haters...  
> There's a music suggestion later on. And I'm still taking questions if you guys have any. :3c

“Did you hear about those kids who disappeared?” asked Allison. Flint nodded his head as he sipped his cup of green tea.

“That’s been news for a while now, Mom,” answered Flint. Allison folded up the newspaper and sat it to the side. She pushed her dirty blonde hair to the side.

“I better get started on lunch,” mumbled Allison. “I swear, all those kids ever _do_ is eat.”

“You were the one who wanted to have them, Mom,” commented Flint. Allison shook her head as she sighed.

“All your father ever wanted was to have a big, happy family. And look where that got him,” she grumbled. She pulled out a loaf of bread from the bread box and began cutting it into sixteen slices. She peeked into the fridge and grabbed a bag of turkey and a jar of sweet mayonnaise.

“Do you want any of this?” asked Allison. Flint shook his head.

“No. You better save it for them. I’ll use my money and buy something in town,” replied Flint. Allison placed her hands on her hips.

“Flint, all you do is go to town and eat. How do I even know if you’re eating healthy?” scolded Allison. “You’re supposed to be a child still. A fourteen year old shouldn’t have to deal with goin’ in and out of town alone.”

“Mom, I told you; I’m fine with going to town to get food,” said Flint, raising his hand up in defence. “Besides, I can always get us food while I’m there.”

“Save that money for yourself,” countered Allison. Flint sighed and made his way to the door. Before he could open it, four, ecstatic children ran in. Their hands were dirtied with mud.

“We’re ready for lunch, Mom!” exclaimed one of the children. His yellow curls bounced up and down as he jumped around the house.

“What are we gonna have for lunch, Mommy?” asked a young girl, rubbing her blue eyes. She brushed off her pink shirt of dirt flecks.

“I want a sandwich!” declared another boy, whose freckled face was smudged with mud. He stomped on the ground with his polka-dotted rain boots.

“C’mon, c’mon! I wanna go outside again and play with Melanie!” called another girl. She idly tightened her pigtails.

Allison stepped into the mudroom and sighed. “My God! All you four ever do is complain! Lunch is almost ready, but take off your shoes and clean yourselves up, first.”

The four children whined. They took off their shoes as they pouted and trekked up the stairs into the bathroom. They fought over who got to clean themselves first.

“Move out of my way, Daisy!” cried one of the boys.

“I was here first, Alec! I get to wash up first!” growled Daisy.

“You’re all too slow! Penny, push them out of the way!” demanded the other boy.

“Uh, no way, Max! You can wait your turn,” snarled Penny,

Flint sighed and walked up the steps. He gave the children his famous “death stare.” The children ceased their fighting and looked up at their eldest brother with fear.

“All of you better take turns, or else you’re not gonna like what happens next,” snapped Flint. With wide eyes, the children made a line behind Alec, who quickly washed his hands. The line flowed smoothly as each kid finished cleaning themselves up. They hopped down the steps and into the kitchen, with Flint following behind them.

“If I hear that you guys didn’t treat Mom properly, then I won’t let you play outside anymore,” spoke Flint. The children seated themselves in the dining chairs and nodded their heads. Allison handed out plates of food. The children devoured the turkey sandwiches. Allison walked over to Flint.

“You shouldn’t have to play as Dad, Flint,” said Allison. Flint slipped on his cowboy boots.

“I know, but someone has to,” said Flint with a shrug. He opened the door and bidded farewell. He shut the door behind him and began walking on the road towards town. His gaze suddenly fell on the mountain close to his home.

Mount Ebott.

Flint stopped in his tracks. “Are those children really alive down there?”

What if the children did not disappear, and instead fell into the world below Mount Ebott? Flint’s curiosity and justice urged him to find out.

Flint sighed and ran off of the country road. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he murmured to himself.

* * *

 

Flint groggily woke up with moonlight shining on his face. He pushed himself off of the ground and looked around.

Crumbling pillars were overtaken by vines. Golden flowers grew beneath Flint’s feet. Up ahead, Flint spotted a green patch of land with a single, yellow flower sprouting from it. He began to walk towards the flower, only to find out that it, too, was a monster.

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83jGCWCcBzc)_

“Howdy!” greeted the flower. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!”

Flint took a step back. A talking _flower?_ He had heard of the strange creatures that dwelled in the Underground, but animate plants is not what _he_ thought to be considered a monster.

“Gee, you’re new around here, aren’tcha?” asked Flowey. Flint slowly pulled out his toy guns. They were always around his waist and stuck in their holsters. If anyone tried to mess with Flint, then he would scare them off with his realistic toy guns.

“Well, somebody’s gotta teach you how things work around here!” exclaimed the flower. “Guess lil’ old me will have to do!”

As the flower’s head bobbed to the left and right in a happy manner, white pellets rose out of the ground, pointing towards Flint. He took another step back.

“Down here, love is shared through these things called ‘friendliness pellets!’” explained Flowey. “Don’tcha wanna be _loved?_ Well, you have to catch as many as these things as you can!”

The pellets moved towards Flint as a slow pace. The pellets did not look friendly to Flint. He knew the act this monster was pulling on him.

Flint casually stepped to the side, a smirk growing across his face. Flowey bit his lip, and put on a plastered smile.

“Oh no! You didn’t catch any! Let’s try again,” said Flowey with a wink. At a faster pace, the pellets floated towards Flint. He slid to the right, grinning. Flowey grit his teeth.

“You think you’re _real_ funny, don’t you?” asked Flowey. His face morphed into a nightmare. A distorted cackle rang throughout the room.

“You _idiot,_ ” sneered Flowey. “In this world, it’s kill or-huh?”

Flint pointed his gun towards Flowey’s forehead. The mature child towered over Flowey with a menacing stare.

“Don’t try anything stupid,” warned Flint. “If you do, you're not going to like what happens next.”

Flowey gulped and dove into the ground. Flint stuck the gun into its holster. Flowey had never seen such a child who was going to _murder_ him in order to bring justice.

“That was probably a bad idea,” said Flint, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

* * *

 

A white door stood in front of Flint. It looked rather peculiar in the room of twinkling rocks.

“ _Flint Mertins, your curiosity has gotten the best of you. You wish to see what is behind this door, do you not?_ ” asked the strange voice. “ _Come inside. I can show you the infinite knowledge of our world._ ”

With one of his hands on his gun, Flint walked up to the door and opened the door. He closed the door behind him. He wished he had not entered this room at all.

It was a room of no color. It looked as if the place was a glitch of some sort. In the middle of the white room was a monster, whose body was made up of black, slick mass. A floating, white head appeared on to of the “body.” It gave off an unsettling vibe with its emotionless smile and the cracks on each side of its face. A chill ran down Flint’s spine.

“Wh-Who _are_ you?” asked Flint. The smile on the monster elongated.

“ _Are names important right now, Mr. Mertins?_ ” asked the man. Flint took a step back.

“ _Oh, if you must truly know, I will tell you,_ ” said the man. “ _I am W.D. Gaster. I was once the Royal Scientist._ ”

“Royal Scientist? Why does that name sound so familiar?” asked Flint, furrowing his brows.

“ _Well, it is an important title in the Underground,_ ” mentioned Gaster. “ _But I doubt your history books of the Surface would have any information about this place._ ”

“Well, you aren’t wrong there. Nobody likes talk about monsters,” said Flint with a shrug. “But Royal Scientist...why don’t you tell me who you are _exactly_ and I won’t have to worry about pulling the trigger?” He tapped his gun with his fingernail.

“ _I am not dull, Mr. Mertins. I know well that that is a toy gun, and not the weapons they used during the war,_ ” observed Gaster. “ _And this body cannot take damage from such a weak weapon such as yours._ ”

Flint scoffed and let his hand drift away from his gun. He sat on the floor, his right arm over his right knee.

“Alright, _Gaster,_ ” sneered Flint. “I don’t know why you decided to pick on me, but there better be a good explanation.”

Gaster chuckled. “ _Oh, well that is an easy answer. You were drawn to this world like a child to a piece of candy. You could not avoid the inevitable._

“ _You fell down here, hoping to not only to fulfill your spirit of inquiry, but also to find those lost children that presumably ‘ran away from home.’ And I knew that yet another curious child had fallen down here, such as that Eloise child,_ ” vindicated Gaster. “ _You two would have made great friends._ ”

Flint raised an eyebrow. “You sure know a lot about me and I haven’t even got to know you, yet. You’re still a stranger to me.”

“ _Ah, you remind me of my eldest son. You two would have gotten along well, seeing how you want to know the details first before you actually become an acquaintance with someone,_ ” said Gaster.

“You’re throwing all of these facts at me and I _still_ don’t know your backstory,” commented Flint, irritated. Gaster’s smile grew wider.

“ _Flint, don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat?_ ” asked Gaster.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” finished Flint. “Trust me, I already know my life is at end. But who knows what fate will await me?”

Gaster giggled. “ _Not only a child of justice, but a philosopher as well. Tell me, Flint Mertins, do you wish to know my story and the facts of this world you had fallen in? Time stands still in this room, so it will not matter how long we talk. Time will not be wasted._ ”

Flint sighed and threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t have a lot of time left, so go ahead and amaze me with your words, Mystery Man.”

“ _And amaze you I shall, Flint,_ ” said Gaster. “ _But remember…_ ”

Gaster placed a bony finger over his lips. “ _All of this is a secret between you and me. Do you understand?_ ”

Flint nodded his head hesitantly. Gaster nodded his head in approval.

“ _Excellent. I will tell you all I know, as I once did with a persistent child,_ ” said Gaster.

 

  
  
*One. One human soul. And King Asgore will become _god._


	8. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am  
> C̸̲̭̺͈͎͖̞̺͖̳͚̤̺͇̲͖͋̑ͧ̉̽ͮ̂̃̊ͤ͒̿ͦ͑͛͗̇̚͘ͅḧ̴̤̥̰̜͖͍̯͙̩̤͎͑̐ͭ͡ą͇̰̖̲͇̭̠̘̟̑͆͑͢͡r̡̋͒̔̎̇̂̏͋ͫ̎̎̉̋̓ͬ͘͟͡҉̼̰͉̹̹̮̹̳̠̯̮̗̥̗̖ͅa̦͇̲͇̗̠͖̼̖̰̓ͧ͛̉̈́͊ͬ͂̿̆ͣ.  
> ̶͈̯͔̞ͣ̋ͧ̂͋̎̋͂ͣͣͪ̂̋̃̏̉̚͡͝͡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. This story will take place over four chapters. So be prepared. This chapter is also a bit short, but the next chapters will be longer.  
> There is a music suggestion later on in the chapter. Listen to it, if you'd like to.  
> I was inspired by Chara's (spoilers) backstory by this comic: http://ann13doodles.tumblr.com/post/136607999757/my-small-headcannon-for-chara-it-is-inspired-by

“Whoa,” managed Frisk, dazzled. They wiped an incoming tear away from their eye. “Is that _really_ what happened?”

Chara nodded their head. “All true.”

“And I thought _my_ story was sad,” breathed Frisk, looking at the ground.

Silence filled the air as Frisk took in every word Chara had spoken; May's brutal end, August's wrath, Iris' slow death, Eloise's naivety, Jacob's joy in the bitter times, Flint's goal of saving the children that never occurred.

At least they were all at peace now.

Clearing the sorrow that had flooded their mind, Frisk thought of an idea. They turned towards Chara and placed their hands on their shoulders with excitement. “Chara, you still need to tell me _your_ story!”

Chara stared at Frisk with a raised eyebrow. Their gaze fell to the floor, their expression emotionless. They bit the inside of their cheek. “I-I don’t know, Frisk. Those stories may have sounded heartbreaking, but mine is _really, really_ depressing." They let out a weak laugh. “I don’t know if I can get through it without crying.”

Frisk took a sip of their cream soda and realized the stress they had put on their friend. They patted Chara on the back in comfort. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Chara smiled and shook their head. “No, no, it’s okay. I’ll tell you mine. I need to get over it anyways. Dead people shouldn’t have grudges, you know?”

Frisk giggled. “Alright, but if you need to stop, you can.”

Chara snickered. "Okay, but in return, you have to tell me yours, okay?"

Frisk nodded their head. “Okay."

Preparing themself, Chara sipped their cream soda and sat it back onto the flowers. They took in a deep, shaky breath. “You may have heard the stories of the six, fallen children, but you now will hear who started it all.

_"Chara Tod Dreemurr."_

* * *

  _(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dit1vqtqAOc)_

She sprinted through the wheat fields, her sister’s child holding onto her hand behind her. The fresh mud stained her bare, bruised feet. The hot sun beated on her back through the grey cloud, but yet, a shivering breeze passed by her, warning her the incoming rain. She panted loudly as she ran, not daring to look back.

The child looked behind them, watching the group of people chase after them, guns, swords, and torches aflame in their hands. They gasped and looked back at their aunt, expression full of fear.

But on this day, the entire town _knew_ that Mallory Archeron would not flee from the sin she had committed; hiding the child of darkness. Even God despised her.

”They aren’t corrupted, they aren’t corrupted, they aren’t corrupted,” whispered Mallory, hoarsely. “Oh, God, please protect  them. Please protect them!”

Unfortunatley, there was no way of changing the rampaging villagers’ minds: Chara Tod was seen as a beacon of evil in their eyes, and they could not let such a dangerous creature live.

An arrow flew through the air and punctured Mallory’s leg. She screamed in pain and tumbled to the ground, the fresh blood staining the golden wheat beneath her.

Chara gasped and ran to their aunt’s side. “Get up, Aunt Mallory! Please!”

Mallory looked up at Chara and pushed their chocolate hair out of their face. Her hazel eyes glimmered with tears. “Chara, y-you need to leave now!” She winced and clutched her bleeding leg. "You don’t deserve to-”

“There they are!” cried a gravely voice.

Chara and Mallory looked up to see the mob had already caught up to them. Burly men, pointing their guns and crossbows at the two, snarled and cackled like vultures arriving at a feast full of dead animals.

A slender man plodded towards Chara. His black, greasy hair covered most of his face, but revealed only a grey eye and half of a wicked smile. Red robes hung off of his skinny, fragile body with a golden cross stitched on it.

This man was the exact _opposite_ of a priest. He didn't tend to his sheep, he didn't protect them from the wolves. If anything,  _he_ was the wolf, and hunted the innocent sheep that were the children.

He snatched Chara by their wrist, his grin growing. “This child has already been turned by the evil blood!” He glowered at Mallory. “And this defiler has done nothing but act as a catalyst to it!”

The men cheered in agreement as they circled around Chara and Mallory. The priest grabbed Mallory by her long hair, growling.

“I’m afraid your time is _up,_ Mallory,” he grinned.

Mallory’s eyes spilled with tears. "No, you can't do this! It's the greatest sin to hurt a child!”

”They are no child,” spoke the priest, darkly. He dropped his grasp and backed up, his hands behind his back.“She’s all yours, men.”

The circle of hateful men walked up to Mallory, their weapons ready to be drenched in blood. Mallory turned towards the shivering Chara, reaching out for them with her quivering hands.

“Chara, listen to me!” sobbed Mallory. One of the burly men snatched her small wrist and dragged her away. Chara looked at their aunt with despair.

“Find a way out! Don’t give up!

"Stay _determined!”_

The priest-like figure stood in the way of Chara’s view. He grabbed Chara’s hand and pulled them away from the murder that would soon unfold.

Cries of torture echoed throughout the land. Blood decorated the field as wicked smiles and eyes tainted with ignorance watched the sweet woman die a painful, gruesome death.

Silent tears dripped down Chara’s chin.

_“Stay determined!”_

_“...determined!”_

**_Determination._ **


	9. Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You called for help...  
> *But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Howdy, all! Yeesh, these chapters sure do need a lot of editing. How did you all read this without going, "What the fuck?" Anyways, I decided to throw in some OSS hints in this fic now, so I'd start looking if I were you. :3c
> 
> Is Chara beginning to accept themself for who they are?  
> A music suggestion blocks the way at the end of the chapter!

_Slash._

_Slash._

_Slash_

A desperate cry.

_Slash._

_Slash._

_Slash._

Citizens guffawed at the child as the so-called “priest” cracked the whip on the child’s back.

_Slash._

_Slash._

_Slash._

Tears stung Chara’s eyes as the whip licked their skin. Their back soaked in the crimson liquid, so raw, so painful. 

“Devilish spirit, begone from this host!" boomed the priest. Another whip. "You have no home here!”

Accursed words were thrown at Chara like arrows soaring through the sky. They scarred they brain and left injuries that would _never_ fade, just like the whip marks.

_Slash._

_Slash._

_Slash._

“Enough!”

The bedlam stopped. The priest froze and the whip fall to his side.

A woman dressed in blue pushed through the crowd, enraged and disgusted. She stomped up to the priest and snatched the whip away from him. She slashed the weapon across his wrinkled face. She threw the weapon down to her side and hurried over to Chara. She untied the rope that held them to the wooden pole. They rubbed their hands, their eyes bloodshot from the pain and tears.

“Leave this child _alone!_ ” cried the woman. Her frown deepened as her eyes burned with fury. "Do you have no _shame?”_

The priest stood up and glared at the woman. “Virtue Elliot, you know  _well_ that you are not supposed to interrupt the ritual.”

“Ritual? What _ritual,_ Mallen?” snapped Elliot. “This is merely a festival to hurt innocent children that have done nothing wrong! You just torture children for your own _enjoyment._ _”_

"It has to be done," sneered Mallen. "My ancestors have done this before, and even then, they killed the evil that resided within  _all."_ He smirked. "I'm sure you remember the Royal Mage, correct?"

Elliot growled and held Chara in her arms. “Don't _ever_ speak of that name again. You have no power over this child!”

Her silk robes swayed in the wind as she carried Chara away from the town square. Mallen glared at the virtue with fiery eyes. The townsfolk, now disappointed, walked back to their homes to resume their daily lives.

* * *

 

“Hold still,” spoke Elliot. She placed a wet cotton ball onto Chara’s back. The isopropyl alcohol swam through the open cuts on Chara’s skin. They screamed through their teeth.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” soothed Elliot. She lightly dabbed the cotton ball over the scars. She winced at the sight of the blood rivering down the child’s back.

She had seen poor children die after the whipping ceremony, but Chara Tod was a determined one; they managed to stay alive.

Elliot dipped her hand into a jar of clear jell. She spread the substance over Chara’s back, relieving them of the tension and pain. She took a roll of bandage and placed pieces of it on the scars. She patted them down, sticking to Chara’s damaged skin. She handed the child their red sweater. They slipped it on, but still felt an uncomfortable feeling crawl up their spine.

“There, you’re done,” breathed Elliot.

Chara stood up and peered at the virtue. “Th-Thank you."

Elliot smiled. “It is my pleasure, Chara." Her expression darkened. “Those idiots should not have injured you...but I’m afraid tradition is hard to break."

A round of silence passed into the small room. As Chara stared at the ground, Elliot looked at them, the memories of the broken child running through her brain.

After interrupting the damned ritual, Chara would surely be attacked tonight.

Elliot could not let anything else happen to them. She had to protect them, no matter what.

“Chara, would you like to stay with me tonight?" she offered. "I do not want anything horrible to come back to you again." She winced. "I'm sure you know what happens to the children's houses on these days..."

Chara gingerly nodded their head. "I'm...aware of it." They fiddled with their fingers. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course."

The virtue stood up and took Chara’s hand. She opened the door and lead them down a long, golden hallway.

But long hallways _are_ areas of judgement.

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click._

At the end of the hallway stood Mallen. The space behind him hid in darkness, whereas Elliot’s sparkled in sunlight that beamed through the stained glass.

Déjà vu hit Chara’s mind, yet they could not understand why. What was so familiar about this place that brought up a vague memory?

_"It's a beautiful day outside..._

_"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..._

_"On days like these, kids like you-"_

“Elliot, give me the child,” ordered Mallen, throwing Chara out of their daze.

Elliot placed an arm in front of Chara. “If anything, _you_ should be whipped a thousand times for your crimes, Mallen. This child is not the embodiment of sin." She smirked. _“You_ are.”

Mallen’s twisted smile grew. “Don’t you know that you could be taken away of your rank, Elliot? Such an act can result in deadly consequences.”

A dark blue light sparkled around Elliot’s left hand. She pointed her finger at Mallen. “I lived such a long life to tell the tale of the _war._  It would be wise of you to step aside and let us pass."

At the sight of the magic, Mallen swallowed his pride and took several steps back. Elliot squeezed Chara’s hand and walked to the end of the hallway.

As Chara passed Mallen, an ominous, toothy grin spread across his eerie face. They turned away and clenched their fists.

Elliot and Chara exited the corridor and arrived at the main entrance of the cathedral. A handful of worshipers prayed at the foot of marble statues; some men, others women.

The generous virtue lead Chara up a spiral staircase and to a wooden door. She opened it, revealing a room much fancier than any in the village.

Curtains that hung off of a white bed fluttered in the open window. A silk screen with pictures of lilac sat by a long mirror encrusted with gold. Potted plants sat on the window sill. A silver staff hung over a fireplace, seeping with memories of ferocious battles and proud moments.

“This is where you will stay, Chara,” said Elliot. She motioned her hand and tried to keep a smile on her face. “If you look out the window, you can see the entire town.”

Chara walked over to the window and peeked outside. They could see townsfolk walking on the streets, holding conversations or playing games. Their ramshackle house sat on the corner of the road.

Chara knew that it would be ablaze by tonight.

“Now, I’m going to deal with matters at hand,” stated Elliot. “Please, _do not_ leave the room and _do not_ answer if anyone knocks.” She growled. “I’m afraid Mallen will be looking for you.” She rushed over to the door, but paused. She looked at Chara. "I'll make a special knock for us, so when I come back, you'll know it's me."

She knocked on the door once, a pause, and then three more raps. Chara nodded their head in understanding.

Elliot smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Chara scuffled over to the bed and hid themself under the covers.

Without a care in the world, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

An amber hue colored the bedroom and the distant sound of shouts rushed inside. Irritated by this, Chara forced themself to opened their eyes. They rolled off of the bed and ran towards the window. 

They wish they never looked.

Chara’s house was consumed in fire, but they were expecting that to happen. 

What shocked them was the scene unfolding; Elliot was about to be pushed into the flames.

“No! Release me!” she screamed.

But before she could argue any longer, she was engulfed in the flames. Her cries reached Chara’s ears as she turned into one with the ashes of the house.

Burning, burning, burning...

Chara wanted to scream and shout, to beg God to bring Elliot back from the flames...but they couldn’t. No tears streamed down their face and no anger lit their soul aflame.

Instead, a smile crept across their face. They bit their lip, but a smile was overcoming their wince.

They wanted to kill, they wanted to push those disgusting pigs into the fire, and they wanted them all to _suffer_.

They couldn’t control this new feeling. They just wanted to win.

A knock came from behind the door, joined by three more. Chara whirled around, horrified.

”Chara, open the door,” demanded a voice.

”No!” they screamed. “Go away!”

”You don’t want to cooperate?” asked the voice. They snickered. “Very well.”

A loud _thump!_ hit the door. Suddenly, it burst open, revealing Mallen. He closed the door behind him. With an untrustworthy smile, he held out his arms. “Come, Chara. We must continue with this, or else you will remain forever impure."

The sensational feeling receded, leaving only fear in Chara.

They took a step back. “No, l-leave me alone!” 

Mallen took a step forward in response. “This will be easier for both all of us, Chara.”

Chara’s eyes frantically looked for a weapon. They caught a rusty dagger hidden behind books on the nightstand. They ran over and snatched the weapon from its home. They pointed it at the priest. “Leave me alone! Or I’ll-I’ll kill you!”

Mallen snickered. “A child does not know how to use a weapon. Same with a chaotic spirit." He flashed his yellowed teeth. “You are a demon who comes when its name is called, and that is it. You are no innocent child like Elliot claimed you were." His voice rose. “If we let you live, you would just become the owner of a world full of _genocide.”_

The dark feeling arose and coursed through Chara’s veins. It filled them with…

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGqvpMQQ48o)_

**_Determination._ **

Chara stumbled towards the corrupt priest, biting their lip with such a strong force that bits of blood dribbled out. Their hands shook as they swung their knife at Mallen. He screamed in agony as he clutched his cheek. He peeled his hand away from his face, his fingers specked with blood.

“You _demon!_ ” he barked. He smacked Chara across the face. They collapsed to the floor, still holding onto their trusty knife.

Mallen loomed over them, his eyes as cold as his heart. “You will _regret_ doing that.”

Chara’s heart still pumped with determination. They glared at Mallen with the same, icy tone he was throwing at them.

“Since when were you the one in control?” whispered Chara.

“What did you say?” hissed Mallen.

They slowly stood up. Their fingers twitched. A bloody red eye peaked out from their messy hair.

“Ş̟͖̰̞͉͉̼͡i̛̪̳̬̲͔͕̺͝͡n̸̩̦̫͕̯͍̩̟̜c̶̸̪̯̥͡e̢̞͔̗̩̳̥͈ ̛̟̮̮̝̯̞̬w̢̡͏͔̹h̶̸̺̘̠̥͔̮̗e̺̫͎͙͕̖n̷̠̘͘ ̴̛͚̗̻̤͔̯̱͎w̸̸̡̪͍̖͈̞̪͈͚e̴̥̪͈͕͚͕͡r̡̛͍̳͇̲e̖̼͢ ̸̧͖̮̝̥̮̜y̵͏̜̬̳̬̮o̻̭̘̫͓͠u͟҉̛͕ ̢͔̝̞̮͙̬͠t̮͖̼̰̘͎h̘̭̭̤͔̼̝̙͞e̸҉͓̠̪͇̮̻̗̯ ̶͏̯̖̲̭o̸̬̰͠n̴̢͎̫̯̤͚̺̺̮̱e̳̣̗͢ ҉̯̗̠̺i͙͙̹̭ṋ͞ͅ ̳̜͇̪͇͞c͎̲͕̹o̷͇͉̤͈̲̯̺͓n̸̳̠͕̳͎̠͘t͓̰̕r̮̤͕͠o̴̢͓̫͉̪͝l͏̲̫̩̦̥͕̩?̗̦̼”

_Stab._


	10. Fallen From Grace and Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like everybody hates Chara...  
> Except for a few cave-residing fellows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Hello once again, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! I'm glad I've been editing these old fics of mine because, holy shit, they NEEDED IT.  
> But anyways, enjoy the newly edited chapter!

It was cold. Not a single sound could be heard in the “Cell of Insanity” that they resided in. The rainy air brushed through the tiny hole called a window. Water dripped down the stone walls. A puddle formed underneath the hole, occasionally being disturbed by a droplet falling from above.

Chara Tod, though, did not care that they were slowly rotting in the cell.

They had finally accepted their role as the demon.

After the townsfolk had saw Mallen’s disgusting corpse in the monastery, they all had their strikhedonia thrown at Chara like rocks. No one defended them, and the only one who could have done so was Elliot, but she was now a burnt hunk of flesh within the ruins of the Tod house.

There was nothing else to live for. Chara's determination was depleted, their arms were scarred with knife marks, and their stomach yearned for food, resulting in the string of saliva that dripped from their chapped lips.

"Stay determined" was hard to live by when Chara was nearly dead in a hidden cell.

But then, at the end of their hope, a miracle was born.

The wooden door creaked open. In slipped a teenage boy, face bruised and blonde hair caked with dirt. He silently closed the door behind him and stared at Chara with a tinge of pity.

“Chara,” said the boy in a hushed voice, “are you there?”

Chara’s dead eyes looked up at the boy. A weary laugh escaped their dry mouth. “Greetings, Michael. I am the demon who comes when their name is called.” said Chara.

Michael bit his lip and placed his hand on Chara’s shoulder. “Listen to me, Chara. I’m going to get you out of here." He glanced at the door, and then at Chara. "Will you do as I say?"

“Why are you here? I thought you despised me,” countered Chara, grinning.

“You should be lucky I’m even helping you after you murdered Mallen.”

Chara's grin fell. "He came after me first." They buried their head in between their legs. "I'm the Child of Darkness...I'm the Child of Darkness."

Michael scoffed. “You’ve finally accepted yourself as a demon, haven’t you, Chara?”

Chara stared at Michael for a long, dark moment. They bursted into hysterical laughter, clutching their stomach. "You've realized it! You've finally realized it!"

“I’m only doing this because Elliot would’ve wanted me to," snapped Michael, clearly annoyed. "Don’t think you’re getting all of my compassion because of this.”

The bright red in Chara’s irises faded back into their maroon hue. They regained a hold of their sanity and held onto Michael as they stood up.

With the Child of Darkness, the demon who comes when their name is called, Michael lead Chara out of the Cell of Insanity.

“Stay close to me and don’t let anybody see you,” warned Michael.

Chara nodded their head. They wrapped their fingers around Michael’s wrist. He pulled out his dagger and ran down the cathedral hall.

Chara’s determination was slowly regenerating.

A mixture of good and bad, to say the least.

* * *

 

“Leave,” demanded Michael, “and don’t come back.

"You're not just some innocent kid who 'accidentally' murdered a priest, but you're just a beacon of bad luck. Hurting those monks for no reason..." He took a step back, glaring at the cathedral behind him. "You aren't human."

Chara, puzzled, tried to step forward, but was pushed away.

"Th-They were going to kill me, though," whispered Chara, paralyzed with fear.

"You  _killed_ them. There's no excuse for that."

Chara’s woeful frown morphed into disappointment and anger.

Was it wrong to protect themself in a time of attack?

Was it wrong just to  _live in a world where everyone was out to get you?_

“Interesting,” said Chara, finally. Michael glared at them.

“You’re just like all of the other humans that dirty the world. I was protecting myself from people that wanted me _dead."_ Their hands shook wildly. "I-I don't like hurting people, but all this time,  _I've_ been hurt. The least I can do is defend myself.

"If monsters do resurface, I hope they destroy this town first, including _you._ ”

Chara turned around and began their hike to a place where no one would find them.

Michael snarled and shook his fist at Chara. "Fine, go! Nobody loved you, Tod. Not Elliot, not Mallory, not even your own, damn parents! You're just a demon, like everybody else says you are!"

“One day, I’ll come back for you all,” murmured Chara.

“A̯͈̫̗͉̣̙͟n̢͇͍̩͚̤͜d̷̥̖̫̜͓͍̲̤ ̵̘̯̠͔̱o̵̯̹͚̻̜̩n̶̸̠̹̺l̮͙̯̭͖̙͜y̪̭ͅ ̠͇͖͚͠b̰͍̣͟l̨͔̠̪̜͖̤̲̲̤͠ơ̷̱̞͉͎͝o͓̜͔͓̠̱̰̭͜ḑ̴̜̰ ̺̮̱̮̘̺̩̥͓w̧̻i̵̡̺̻̰͇l͘҉̪̯͇͈̦̩͙͡l͖̳̠̮̖ ̨̭̗͍̣̤d̢̦̰̤ȩ̰̥̦̙͘͟c̶̴̸̻͓o̙̫͉̠̺̺̺̙͟ͅr̘̗͍a͙̤̺͢͢t̳̫̻͝e҉҉̬̠ ̷̹̫t̥̣̼͜͢͜h̴̶̬̪͈̻͔̬̜ḭ̵͇͉͔̗̹̼͘͞s͎̰͔͈̱̤̳̩͜ ̡̝͍͉͔̰̣̙͇͠d̶͍̝̰͍̻͖̙̲i҉̪͈̩̫s̷̮̮̖̣͓͖̕ģ̷̙͝u͍͇̫̮s̳̲͘͢t͔̖̩̝̹͟ͅį͇̫͓̦̗͍n̹̻͍͙͙̖͜͢g͜͏̟͍̠̯ ̣̜̜̮t̻̟̹̮̼̫͘͠ͅo̵̗̼̗͈̳͘w̧̰͉̣̼̲͍͞n̟͕̘̻͕̫̹̭͜͠.̷͎̼̞”

* * *

 

The night was silent. Nocturnal animals steered clear of the roaming human that walked through the Ebott Woods. The only sound in the forest was the howling wind.

Rumor had it that those who climbed Mount Ebott were said to disappear and never returned.

It was what Chara wanted.

It was what  _everyone_ wanted.

Who knew if the town was charging towards them right now with weapons and torches to kill them? They were smart enough to not step foot on this mountain.

Only Chara was.

Their legs finally gave out beneath them as they entered a small cavern. They coughed up the dust that floated around the ancient place. They wiped their mouth and got back on their feet. Their eyes caught the gaping hole in front of them.

This is what they wanted.

Their determination pulsed through their bloodstream.

They were determined to end their miserable life.

Chara stood at the edge of the hole. They turned their back to it.

“Thank you, Aunt Mallory and Elliot,” said Chara, monotonous, “but I’m afraid I was born to die.”

They closed their eyes and fell backward. With open arms, Chara hoped to die.

But their soul refused.

* * *

 

“It sounds like it came from over here…” spoke a voice. There was a gasp, and the sound of running feet came towards them. They felt a soft finger touch their shoulder. “Oh! You’ve fallen down! Are you okay?”

Chara weakly opened their eyes to see a goat-like creature staring at them.

They wanted to scurry to the end of the cave and protect themself, but...it didn't  _seem_ hostile. It was looking at them with light red eyes, similar to their's. Its white fur glimmered in the moonlight above them.

They could have easily mistaken it for an angel if they didn't realize they were alive.

Chara knew what this being was, and it wasn't an angel.

A monster.

A friendly monster.

The tales were right all along. The monsters, the Monster Kingdom, had been trapped under Mount Ebott.

“Here, I’ll help you,” said the monster. It pulled Chara off of the ground. Despite how they wanted to thank it, they still couldn't form any words.

“What’s your name?” asked the monster.

The ability to speak had come back to Chara. "I-I'm Chara-" They almost said their last name, but what was the point of it? "Just Chara."

The monster smiled. “That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.”

Disrupting the conversation, a deep, but warm voice entered the cavern. “Asriel, who are you talking to?”

“Dad! Come over here!” called Asriel. He turned towards Chara and smiled brightly.

“Don’t worry, my dad's _super_ nice,” he said.

Chara looked up to see another goat-like monster entering from the shadows. He and Asriel bared resemblance, except he loomed over the two children. A sparkling crown sat on top of his yellow mane, in between two, gallant horns. A purple cloak covered the golden armor underneath.

The large monster searched the room and found his son. He was about to speak, but instead gasped at the appearance of Chara.

“I met a new friend, Dad!” exclaimed Asriel, pointing towards the human. "Their name's Chara."

The monster slowly walked towards the human, his mouth gaping open. It soon formed into a joyful smile. “H-Hello there, human." He cleared his throat. “I am Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Underground.”

Asgore held out a fur-covered hand. Chara gingerly shook it. The soft light that reflected from the king’s eyes made Chara feel like they were at home.

But this wasn’t their home.

It could be, though. They didn't have much of a choice, but they didn't mind.

Asgore released his grip on Chara’s hand. Chara bit the inside of their cheek and looked above them. “Am I the last human to ever fall down here?”

Asgore laughed. “No, human, you are not the last, but the _first."_

“I-Is that good?” asked Chara, hesitantly.

“It is a wonderful thing, human,” replied Asgore. “No human has  _ever_ fallen down here since the war, but perhaps you will find our world quite interesting. Interesting enough to change monsters' mindsets on the humans above."

The first. The first human that was not corrupted. The first human that was being accepted into monster society as of _now._

Seeing their bright future up ahead filled Chara with determination.

“Well then, Asriel. We should go tell your mother about the great news,” said Asgore, walking through the purple entrance way he came through. “I’m afraid I did not find anything here in the ruins, but _you_  found a new friend.” Still smiling, he exited the cave.

After his father left, Asriel whirled around to Chara, eyes bright. “I know we just met. Chara, but I feel like you and I are gonna be best friends!”

Chara felt a smile creep across their face. “A-A friend? I’ve never had a friend before…”

Asriel laughed awkwardly. “That’s okay. I’ve...I’ve never really had friends, either." He still managed a smile. "But _we_ can be friends! The first friends you and I have ever had!”

Asriel placed his pinky in front of Chara. “This can be the first promise you and I will ever have; being best buds!”

Chara’s mouth opened slightly. They had just met this monster, and they felt like they had been friends with him forever.

With a chuckle, Chara wrapped their pinky around Asriel’s.

“I’ll be your best friend forever, Asriel.” 


	11. Home in the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding times with Chara and Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The era of peace is done after this chapter...  
> Listen to some music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsoLYWTzqSY&list=PLhKnzaOo00mAbk5WiLd1W-uOTCiL2mlHB&index=19

“Alright, Chara. Do your creepy face!” exclaimed Asriel.

Chara glared at the video camera. They pulled at the corners of their mouth and shook their head like a mad man. They couldn't help but laugh.

“Ah!” cried Asriel. He tumbled onto the grass, laughing. Chara joined him and flopped on the ground beside him.

The young monster brought the camera to his face. “Aw,” he whined, "I had the camera lens on the entire time."

“Dork,” teased Chara. They ruffled Asriel’s hair.

He howled with laughter. “Chara! You’re gonna mess up my hair!”

“It was already messed up,” chuckled Chara. They broke off a piece of their chocolate bar and shoved it into their mouth. The milk chocolate glided across their tongue, filling their empty stomach with warmth.

The two friends sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was a distasteful ceiling, seeing how it was the color grey. And clouds nor stars did not decorate it like the surface skies.

“This ceiling is pretty boring,” commented Asriel, as if he was reading Chara's mind. A light bulb popped into his head. “I know a better place we can go.”

Chara looked at him, now intrigued. “Where is it?”

Asriel sat up straight. He crossed his legs over one another. “Remember how we passed through that swamp place called Waterfall when you first came over here?”

Chara nodded their head. "Yeah, I remember it."

“Well, we didn’t go on this route, but there’s this really awesome place where you can see the castle from it!” explained Asriel, his excitement rising, “and there’s a bunch of twinkling stones in the ceiling. We gotta go visit it, Chara!”

Chara stood up and stuffed their half-eaten chocolate bar into their pockets, smiling. “Well then, show me the way.”

Chara helped Asriel off of the ground. They ran back into the house, the smell of sweet pastries rising in the air. Asriel peaked into the kitchen, where he saw Toriel smoothing out a butterscotch cinnamon pie.

“Hey Mom, can Chara and I go to Waterfall?” asked Asriel.

Toriel turned around, smiling. “Of course, dear. Be sure to be back for supper, though." She leaned in, covering the side of her mouth in a secretive way. "You remember the surprise, right?”

“Oh, right!” said Asriel, smacking his palm on his forehead. “We’ll be back earlier, then!”

He ran towards Chara and opened the door. “We’ll be back. Bye, Mom!”

“Bye, Mom!” exclaimed Chara.

“Goodbye, children! Be safe!” called Toriel.

The two children ran out of the house, Asriel shutting the door behind him. They began walking down the grey road, the capital's gallant buildings to their right.

Chara tilted their head. “What’s Mom talking about?”

Asriel jumped and blushed. “O-Oh! It’s nothing!”

Chara placed their hands on their hips, a suspicious smirk curling across their lips.

Asriel wrapped his hands around his elbows. “S-Sorry, Chara, but I can't tell you." He laughed. "It’s a surprise.”

Chara shrugged and began down the path. “Alright. Just don’t spoil it for me, okay?”

Asriel quickly nodded his head and caught up to Chara. “Y-Yeah!”

* * *

 

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” said Asriel.

Chara lifted their hands from their eyes. Their eyesight adjusted to the dim lighting. Their mouth opened slightly at the sight that was brought before them.

Light blue rocks twinkled in the dark, mimicking the stars that sprinkled the surface sky. Water droplets fell from the red umbrella that was held above them. The humidity in the room was quite refreshing for Chara’s skin, but those little details did not compare to the sight that laid before them.

The castle that Chara and Asriel were at an hour ago was illuminated by the sparkling rocks, bringing out the bright turquoise color of the spires.

Chara had never seen anything more beautiful than their own home sitting in the distance.

“What do you think?” asked Asriel.

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o-DZpeRjvk)_

“It’s-It’s beautiful, Asriel,” breathed Chara. They smiled as they clutched their chest.

Asriel sat on the rocky floor and tucked the umbrella in the crack of a rock, still shielding them from the rain. He patted the spot next to him, beckoning Chara over to him. The human sat on the floor, their gaze fixated on the castle. Asriel’s view turned towards the glimmering rocks at the top of the cavern.

“I wonder if real stars look like this?” commented Asriel.

Chara chuckled. “If we ever get to the surface, I'll show you."

Asriel smiled, turning his gaze back to the castle.

A moment of silence settled between the two children. The rain and the faint sound of the river was the only speaker.

But that terribly wonderful feeling that Chara had felt on the surface came back.

The seed of fear and love was planted into Chara’s stomach. This seed, combined with the evil feeling, created questions from anxiety that zoomed through their head.

What if the humans decided to kill the monsters while they were living in the Underground?

What if Mom and Dad died from the humans?

What if _Asriel_ died?

“Asriel,” spoke Chara, their voice dry like sandpaper.

“Hm?” he asked.

Chara looked at Asriel, their expression dark and rueful.

“Do you hate humans, Asriel?”

Asriel jumped slightly at the question. He furrowed his brows in confusion. “Of course not! I know they did terrible things to us, but I don’t hate them. Besides, _you’re_ human, and you're the nicest one I’ve met!”

“Well, that's not entirely true for  _all_ of them," said Chara. "I...don't really like them."

“Why?” asked Asriel.

Chara’s mouth opened, but they closed it. They turned their back to Asriel and rolled up their sweater. Asriel’s eyes widened in fear.

Long scars stretched over Chara’s back. Most of the whip lashes were not infected, due to Elliot’s immediate care those years ago, but Asriel was still dumbfounded by the injuries.

“Chara…” whispered Asriel.

Chara dropped their shirt and turned back to Asriel. “I used to hate them so much, but that feeling died down a little bit over the years. But...I still can't forgive them." A tear slid down their rosy cheek. "I was just a-a demon, and that's all I am."

Their was a long moment of silence. Asriel was naive to the the human world above Ebott, but there weren't just evil people and there weren't just good people. 

And Chara? Chara was the  _best._

Asriel’s gaping mouth morphed into a loving smile. “Well, I think you’re pretty great." He stood up and held Chara's hands. “I see you as family, and so does Mom and Dad.

“We care about you. Everyone in the _Underground_ cares about you.”

Chara’s eyes began to fill up with tears, They embraced Asriel. “Thank you, Asriel."

Finally, they were seen as equal, and that made their heart swell with the jubilee they yearned for ever since that dreadful day Aunt Mallory was taken from them.

Chara released themself from Asriel. Smiling, he pulled out two, shiny objects from his sweater. “Here. I was gonna give these to you back at the house, but I think it’s better to give them now."

He handed a golden heart locket to Chara. They took the fantastic piece of jewerly and observed it. They pressed the button on top of the locket, revealing loving words etched inside.

“Best friends forever,” read Chara. With a warm smile, they hooked the locket around their neck, Asriel copying them.

“I hope you like it,” said Asriel, nervously.

“Of course I like it, you goof,” grinned Chara. “This is the best present ever. Thank you.”

Asriel smiled. “Anything for my best friend.”

The two began to make their way back to New Home. Chara glanced at the locket one more time, and left feeling loved and accepted on the inside.

They would do whatever it would take to protect the Dreemurr family and all who resided in the Underground.


	12. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, a human fell into the Underground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GOD THIS CHAPTER IS SAD.  
> I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ABLE TO FINISH IT WITHOUT CRYING.  
> Play some really fucking sad music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sab3Mi62HHE  
> There are a couple more music suggestions later on, so be ready.

The video camera’s red light went unnoticed in the dark room. A pale child sat in one of the twin beds, lips dry and eyes bloodshot. Two monsters sat by the bed, hoping that their sick child would not give up.

“Please, Chara. _Please_ stay with us,” murmured Toriel. She brought Chara’s limp hand close to her lips.

“Chara, for the sake of humans and monsters, stay determined,” encouraged Asgore, quietly.

 _“Stay determined!”_ echoed Aunt Mallory’s words through Chara’s mind. Although their body was weak and they were on the verge of death, Chara was determined.

Determined to bring justice to the citizens of Chao. They knew a new child was picked for their vile practices, and they would not let the same fate befall on them.

They would finally bring peace to the anxious surface by reuniting monsters and humans. And if the village of Chao refused to do so, they would be forced to.

“Th-Thank you, Mom and Dad…” whispered Chara. “Th-Thank you for...accepting me…”

Toriel held in her sobs. As tears streamed down her face, she pushed a lock of brown hair out of Chara’s face. “We have always loved you, Chara."

Her hands stained with tears drifted away from Chara. She fell into Asgore’s arms, sobbing. He hugged his wife and gazed at Chara, his eyes, too, pooling with tears. He bent his head down and walked out of the bedroom with Toriel beside him.

A moment later, Asriel entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Chara’s bed and sat down.

Chara's shallow breathing was the only noise in the quiet room.

“Are you sure you wanna go through with this?” asked Asriel, breaking the silence.

“Y-Yes. I want to set you all...free…”

Asriel closed his eyes, a single tear slipping out. He wiped it away before Chara could notice.

“I just...I just don’t like this plan anymore-” he began. He stopped and shook his head. “N-No, I made a promise. And I’m gonna keep it…”

Chara bit the inside of their cheek. "Azzy, I-I know we...made a promise, but a-are you  _sure?"_

Asriel was hesitant for a moment. He nodded his head. “Yeah...for the sake of humans and monsters. We just need six, r-right? And we'll do it together?”

Chara nodded and slowly lifted their hand towards Asriel with their pinky extended. “I promise…”

The tears fell from Asriel’s eyes. With a shaking pinky, he wrapped his around Chara’s. They shook their fingers, promising not to fall from the plan.

Chara’s pinky suddenly went cold.

“W-Well, I guess my time is up, Azzy…” they croaked. “I-I'll be with you. Don't worry."

Their hand fell on the ground. Their heart no longer beated with life. Asriel whimpered and collapsed on his friend's chest, soaking their clothes with tears.

“I-I’ll do it, Chara," he whispered, voice shaking. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He pulled the covers off of Chara’s body and picked them up. With the human in his arms, he exited the bedroom and went down the hall.

He entered the living room, where Asgore was comforting Toriel. He noticed Asriel’s presence. “Asriel, what are you doing with Chara?”

Asriel stopped for a moment, winced, and continued down the stairs. Toriel looked up with puzzlement and woe. She exchanged the same expression with Asgore. The couple stood up and slowly followed Asriel down the flight of stairs.

Asgore and Toriel caught up to their son. “A-Asriel, my child. Where are you going?” asked Toriel.

Asriel did not reply, for he simply kept walking down the corridor.

_“A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.”_

The sweet memories that Asriel had shared with Chara passed through his mind. His tears plopped onto Chara’s sweater.

_“ _

_"Asriel, the king’s son, heard the human’s call. He brought the human back to the castle."_

“Do you remember that time you accidentally fed Dad buttercups, b-because you thought the recipe said ‘buttercups’ instead of ‘cups of butter?’” asked Asriel, hiccuping.

_ _

_“Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the child as their own. The Underground was full of hope.”_

Asriel passed through the long hallway that was colored in a golden hue. Stained glass depicting the Delta Rune and the great battles of the war became the beacons of light. Asriel glanced at the pictures, and continued walking forward.

Asgore and Toriel entered the hallway, only to see Asriel at the end of the corridor.

_“Then one day, the human became very ill. The sick human had only one request; to see the golden flowers from their village. But there was nothing the monsters could do. So the next day…_

_“The next day…_

_“The human died.”_

Asriel reached the throne room. More light shined through the stained glass. His mother and father’s thrones sat on a large bed of golden flowers.

All he had to do now was attempt a feat that even _he_ did not know was possible.

Asgore and Toriel entered the throne room. “Asriel, what are you doing?” asked Toriel, now overcome with worry.

A soft, red light burst from Chara’s chest. A red heart, the human soul, appeared before Asriel’s eyes. He sat Chara onto the bed of flowers and brought the soul close to his chest. Fat tears rolled down his eyes.

“I love you, Chara."

He plunged the bright soul into his chest, a red light embracing him. Asgore and Toriel’s cries rang throughout the throne room, now aware of what Asriel was doing.

“Asriel, _no!_ ” cried Toriel.

“Asriel, please! Do not do this!” pleaded Asgore.

But it was too late.

From the red light came a tall boss monster. Black markings streaked his fur. Horns twisted in different angles on top of his head. A green and yellow shirt ripped at the ends clothed him, his pants also in the same state. A golden and red cape flowed behind him with the Delta Rune marked on the back. His irises were completely black, except for the soft red and white pupils.

Asriel and Chara had fused into what the prophecy had foretold.

The Angel of Death.

_“Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human’s soul. He transformed into a being of incredible power.”_

Asriel picked up Chara’s body and carried it over to the next room.  Toriel and Asgore ran after him and arrived at the edge of the barrier.

Asriel took one, last look at Chara’s body. He took a deep breath and crossed through, basking in the light of the surface sun. Asgore and Toriel ran to the barrier and slammed their fists on it.

“Asriel, come back!” sobbed Toriel.

“Don’t do this, Asriel!” shouted Asgore.

_“With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier."_

* * *

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8-7n4aG3ns)_

_“Asriel carried the human’s body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans.”_

Screams rang throughout the town. Terrified humans ran back into their houses. A older boy, knife in hand, peeked behind the corner of a house. There, he saw a lean monster slowly walking through the streets, their cape fluttering behind him.

But he could not believe what it was carrying.

_Chara._

The embodiment of sin.

The one who was protected by the Virtue Elliot.

The boy covered his mouth in shock. Chara, the so-called “demon who comes when its name is called” was in the arms of an angel, or perhaps a demon. He couldn't tell.

Fear and anger ran through the boy’s body. He stumbled towards the monster. “Chara!”

The monster stopped. They turned towards the boy and smiled.  “I'm not dead, Michael." They gazed at the corpse in their hands. "Except for my body."

“D-Don’t mess with me! I know that’s Chara in your hands!” countered Michael. “G-Give them back!”

The monster managed a melancholic smile. "Why...why didn't you protect me all those years ago?" 

An ominous ray of red light hovered at the monster’s palm as tears streamed down their cheeks. They lifted the beam towards Michael, but its hand fell down.

“N-No, Chara! We won’t hurt him!” cried the monster. “Please, let’s keep going.”

Michael watched in shock and astonishment as the monster continued carrying Chara’s body down the street. He held back his tears and ran off.

They arrived by the village monastery. In the middle of the holy place laid a patch of golden flowers. The flowers that Chara had loved so much.

_“Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers.”_

Asriel walked towards the bed and sat Chara onto it. Their lips were slightly parted and their eyes were fully closed, but they didn't look dead, only asleep.

This is what they wanted.

**“I-I'm sorry, Asriel. I was just...so angry."**

_**"It's okay, Chara, but we have to get the souls quick. I think they're onto us."** _

**"Okay."**

But it was too late to escape.

They turned around to see a mob of humans, some who had aged since Chara was on the surface. All of their weapons were pointed at the monster.

“That monster killed that child!” declared a human.

“How’d it get through the barrier?” asked another.

“Who cares? Just kill it!”

The humans cornered Asriel. He swiped Chara’s body off of the bed and held them close.

**“Don't worry about my body, Asriel. Just _go!"_**

**_“I can't let you rest in the place when these guys are out to kill us!"_**

**"Just go! Just _go!"_**

_“The villagers saw Asriel holding the human’s body. They thought that Asriel had killed the child.”_

Arrows pierced through the air, plunging into Asriel’s fur. Magic blood dripped from the open wounds. Asriel held in his screams and ran through the streets.

_“The humans attacked Asriel with everything they had. Asriel was struck with blow after blow.”_

Humans that were closer to Asriel tried to snatch Chara away from him, but he pulled them out of the way. The humans striked him with their swords and spears, his magic blood decorating the golden wheat beneath him.

This was so familiar to Chara, and they hated it.

**“Asriel, just drop my body! It doesn't matter where it ends up. I'd rather have you live than have my body make it back to the Underground!"**

**_“No, we can make it! We can do this!"_**

**“But they’re going to kill** **you!** **”**

_“Asriel had the power to destroy them all, but…_

_“He would not fight back.”_

Asriel saw the outskirts of the village. With all of his might, he fled from the battle, with the humans still on his trail. Blood the color of purple and blue dripped from the arrow marks and sword slashes. He managed a smile as he watched the sun rising in front of him.

_**"I-It's beautiful, Chara."** _

Baffled by how he was staring at the lovely sky during his final moments, Chara almost scolded him for not keeping his eye on the mountain in front of them...

But Asriel had never stared at the surface world, and this would be his only time.

**"Yes...it is."**

“ _Clutching the human, Asriel smiled and walked away.”_

* * *

 

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntQAUwn1j_Q)_

Asriel, now back in his original form, stumbled into the throne room. He dropped Chara onto the bed of golden flowers and fell onto his father’s throne. Asgore and Toriel stared in horror as they watched the son dissipate into dust.

Toriel ran up to her dying son and wrapped him into her arms. “No, no, no! Please, Asriel! Don’t leave us!”

Asgore watched as his wife wept over their fading son. He covered his eyes and held in his sobs.

At last, Asriel returned to dust. His motes drifted through the air and landed on the flowers beneath him.

_“Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden.”_

Toriel’s tears mixed into her son’s dust. She fell onto the flowers, crying. “Please... _please_ come back, Asriel!”

_“The King and Queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from the monsters.”_

Asgore’s grief had now been washed with anger. He cupped Chara's head into his hands as tears flowed down his face. "The humans did this. They have taken our land and now our own  _children."_

Toriel's cries stopped. She stared at her husband, puzzled. "Asgore, wh-what are you talking about?"

Asgore rested Chara's head back on the bed and stood up. He marched over to his throne and snatched his spear resting on it. "Whatever human falls down here, I will take their soul and free us all from this hell." He glared at the barrier. "For Asriel, for  _Chara,_ we will go back to war and become victorious."

Toriel's mouth gaped open in shock. Now furious, stood up. “How _could_ you? How  _could_ you declare war on the humans after our own  _children_ have died?" She bared her teeth. "You knew what happened during those chaotic battles; Genesis and Fin almost died, Aria was  _tortured,_ Tuffet, at such a young age, was  _murdered._ All because of the humans' fear.

"Is that what you really want? To go into some stupid war because you are afraid of the humans, just as how they were afraid of  _us?"_

As hot tears streamed down her face, she scooped Chara off of the ground and pushed past Asgore. “I will not tolerate such _ignorance!_ ”

“Tori, wait!” cried Asgore.

But Toriel had already fled the room.

_“The King had decided that it was time to end his people’s suffering. Every human that falls into the Underground must die. With enough souls, King Asgore can shatter the barrier forever.”_

_“Forever…”_

_“Will we always be best friends forever, Asriel?”_


	13. A Suspicious Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The descendant of determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's story isn't as sad as Chara's, but it still stings a tiny bit. This will also be a multiple chapter part, similar to Chara's story.  
> Some clarification is at the chapter, so read it, if you'd like.

“And so, Chara was buried under the sunlight in the ruins of Home, where Toriel kept them safe under the soil. On the other side of the kingdom, Asriel slept on the bed of golden flowers by Asgore in the palace of New Home,” finished Chara. They noticed that tears were falling out of their eyes. They quickly brushed them away. “Sorry..."

They glanced up at Frisk, their brown eyes also drenched in fat tears. "I'm so sorry, Chara..."

They pulled Chara into a hug. “You didn’t deserve _any_ of that.”

Chara rested their head on Frisk’s shoulder, letting the tears flow down their cheeks without a care. “But Frisk..." They pulled away from the hug. “I _deserve_ to be punished.”

“What are you talking about? You were abused, Chara!” argued Frisk.

Chara raised up their hand to silence Frisk. “Look, I know I had a terrible childhood for the first part, but that shouldn’t have been an excuse to do all of those crazy things to not only you, but basically everyone in the Underground." They squeezed their eyes shut. "Including Asriel..."

They placed their hands on their forehead in woe. “I was a terrible friend to him. I can’t believe he actually loved me.”

Frisk wrapped an arm around Chara. “He _still_ loves you. I can...feel it.”

Chara wiped their tears from their eyes as they laughed. “What, do you have love-sensing powers?”

Frisk blushed. “N-No, but I doubt he would hate you.”

Chara gazed into Frisk’s eyes for a moment, then turned their head to the side. “Yeah, maybe you're right.”

Frisk pulled their arm away from Chara. They poured the remaining drop of cream soda onto their tongue. They wiped their mouth and sighed. “Well, I guess I have to tell you _my_ story now."

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Chara, stroking a golden flower.

Frisk shook their head. “No, you told me your story, and in exchange, I’ll tell you mine."

Chara smiled. “Alright, Frisk. But you better be a good story teller.”

“I’m not making any promises," giggled Frisk. They threw their empty soda bottle into their backpack. They took a deep breath.

“There were not just seven, but _eight_ humans that fell into the Underground,” they began, “and _I_ was the final one.”

* * *

 

“Why are they reporting about the missing children _now?_ ” asked a child, leisurely playing on his handheld gaming console.

“I dunno. Maybe the news reporters just heard about it,” replied another. She stared at the picture of the new missing kid, Flint Mertins. He had been gone for over a year now, yet the media decided that it was time to bring out the tragic news to the public.

“Can I see, Denise?” asked a small voice. They became stiff. "I-If that's okay with Ellis..."

The two children looked up. Denise shrugged. “Sure, Frisk. But I doubt you’ll understand any of it."

She pushed the open newspaper to the child. They sat down on the carpet and looked at the picture of the boy.

Bolded letters that read, “Flint Mertins: Still On The Lookout,” were printed underneath a picture of a handsome fourteen year old boy. He was the only one standing in a family picture of six, excluding himself. A cowboy hat sat on top of his ruffled hair and his eyes followed the reader wherever they went.

“What’s the article about?” asked Frisk, pointing at the picture of Flint.

“Why don’t you read it, dummy?” teased Ellis. Frisk frowned and skimmed through the passage.

 _“A year has passed since the disappearance of Flint L. Mertins. Son of Allison and Carl Mertins (Carl who disappeared in XXXX), Flint supposedly went to run some errands on X/XX/XX, but never returned,”_ read the paragraph. _“Officials suspect that Flint made a run for Mount Ebott, as it is with the other missing children in the past.”_

Frisk had heard the tales of how Mount Ebott was a beacon of disappearances. So far, they have only heard about the Jacob kid, and now this boy. They vaguely remembered a story about a child who was the first to run to Mount Ebott as an escape, but that legend had been covered underneath other stories, so no one else remembered it.

Frisk pushed the newspaper back to Denise. She took it and folded it accordingly.

“So, Frisk,” spoke Ellis, pushing himself off of the ground. “Does that story make you wet your pants?”

“What do you mean?” asked Frisk, annoyed. 

“I mean, would _you_ fall down Mount Ebott?”

Denise whacked Ellis on the head. “Don’t try and scare Frisk, you idiot.”

Ellis growled at Denise as he rubbed his head. “I’m not trying to scare them. I just wanna know if they would.”

Denise rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you’re asking that to an _eleven_ year old, dummy. I doubt they even know about that legend.”

“But, I _do_ know about it,” said Frisk.

Ellis scoffed. “Whatever, weirdo. That’s what _every_ kid your age says about it." He stretched his arms. "Besides, even if you _did_ climb up Mount Ebott, it wouldn’t make you any special. You aren’t even special right now.”

He picked up his neon green console and resumed playing the platforming game. Denise sighed and stood up, looking for something else to busy herself with. Defeated, Frisk walked out of the playroom and down the hall.

They pulled their large, yellow sweater over their mouth, trapping in some of the heat their body had as they walked down the cold hallway. Deep in thought, they walked up the stairs and into their bedroom of the orphanage.

They wandered into their bland bedroom, closing the door behind them. They locked it and slumped to the ground. They grabbed their favorite toy horse and pressed it against their chest.

“What if Ellis is right, though?” questioned Frisk to their toy. “What if I’m _not_ special? If I was, then Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t have abandoned me…”

They buried their face into their stuffed horse. Although they wanted to cry, they were too tired to even let a single tear fall. They wanted to discuss their problems with someone they trusted.

But they knew no one would listen to their worries.

Besides, Frisk wasn’t special.

That word.

_Special._

It had been spoken on different tongues nearly every day through Frisk’s life. Their biological parents said it, Mrs. Greenwall said it, even the other orphans said it.

But whenever it had been said towards Frisk, it never sound...special. Or in a positive manner.

It sounded like Frisk would never achieve it.

They dragged themself over to the window. They sat their elbows on the window sill as they watched the late winter snow fall onto the early spring hills. A mountain dusted with snow loomed in the distance.

Mount Ebott.

Everyone in the town knew about the legend; monsters lived underneath the mountain. And those who hiked it were destined to disappear.

“Special, huh?” murmured Frisk. “Would I be special to the _monsters?_ If I fell down there?” They casted the thought away. "No, I doubt it."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Frisk's thoughts. They looked at it, but turned back to the window. “Go away."

“Frisk, will you open the door, please?” asked a gentle voice.

Frisk glowered at the window. “I don’t wanna be bothered, Mrs. Greenwall. Can you leave me alone?”

“Frisk, I’m asking politely. Open the door,” said the voice, a bit louder this time.

Frisk bit their lip and walked over to the door. They opened it, revealing Olive Greenwall, one of the caretakers at the orphanage. She brushed her black hair out of her green eyes and managed a smile with her plump, nude lips.

“May I come in, Frisk?” she asked, softly.

Frisk nodded their head dully. They stepped aside, making room for Olive. She closed the door behind her and knelt at the child’s height.

“Frisk, I have some good news for you,” said Olive with light excitement.

Frisk flopped onto their bed and played with their stuffed horse. “What, are you kicking me out?”

Olive shook her head, laughing slightly, but still disturbed that Frisk would ever think of something like that. “No, Frisk, I would _never_ do that. It's something a lot better." She paused and her smile grew. “A family wants to adopt you.”

Frisk dropped their horse and hopped off of their bed. They looked at Olive with shock. “Wh-What?”

“You’re going to be adopted,” said Olive, joyfully. “Do you remember that family I told you about? The one that was interested in you?” Frisk nodded their head in reply.

“Well, they're going to be your new parents!” finished Olive as she stood up.

“Wait, so you mean I’m going to live with a new family?” asked Frisk eagerly. Olive nodded her head, still smiling. She made her way for the door.

“Wait, Mrs. Greenwall!” cried Frisk.

Olive stopped in her tracks. “What is it?"

Frisk took a moment before speaking.

“Will...will this mean I’ll finally be special?”

Olive laughed tiredly. “You’ve always been special, Frisk.”

And without waiting for a reply, Olive walked out of Frisk’s room. With their brows furrowed in thought, they sat back down on their bed.

 _“Am_ I special, though?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've looked up how adoption works. And it's reaaally complicated. So I have this little head cannon that during this time period in this world that Chara and Frisk reside in, adoption is pretty simple, seeing how there aren't a ton of orphans. So basically, people are just handing out orphans. But there is still some waiting and paperwork to do, so it's kind of similar to modern day adoption.  
> So please, don't hate on me. Thank you, friendos.


	14. Waiting for Their World to End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about this seems so familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 EDIT: Welcome back, gang! Boy, Frisk's chapters are pretty sad, am I right? Not as terrible as Chara's, but hoo boy, it's not great. As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated for this old soul of a fic!

“Oh, so this is all _my_ fault, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it kind of is!”

She slammed her polished hand down onto the dinner table, rattling the salt and pepper shakers. “I adopted them so you and I could _bond,_ Julian _._ But look where that fucking got me!”

“I know you adopted Frisk, but I told you before, Blaise; I’m too fucking busy to deal with a child!” roared Julian. “Hell, we can't even keep ourselves out of the damn streets, yet you just  _had_ to adopt a fucking child!"

Braise placed her hand on her forehead. “What do you want me to do then? Send them back?”

Frisk watched their adoptive parents argue from the corner of the hall. Anagapesis washed over them.

After living with their new parents for only two months, Frisk knew that they weren’t _truly_ loved.

If Frisk’s parents loved them, then they wouldn’t be having this feud.

If Frisk’s parents loved them, then they would have lowered their voices.

If Frisk’s parents loved them, then they wouldn’t be deciding what to do with them.

“Do whatever you want with them. I don’t care, and I never did,” snarled Julian. He sat his forehead on his hands. “Just-just leave me alone.”

Blaise harrumphed and headed for the hallway. "You're such a fucking child."

As their adoptive mother stomped towards them, Frisk gasped and ran back into the safety of their bedroom. They silently closed the door and walked towards the window. They sat on the wide windowsill and sat their head on the glass, watching the falling rain create rivers on it.

Blaise and Julian Vinette seemed like a happy couple to Frisk when they first arrived, but after seeing all of the arguments they had at home, Frisk realized what their role was in this “family”;  the placeholder for happiness, a band-aid baby, only adopted to hold the crumbling relationship of what their parents had together.

That's all they were for.

A tear crashed onto the floor. Frisk was tired of trying to become special, and they were certainly tired of having to act as if they never heard Blaise and Julian fight.

The idea of finding their biological parents popped into Frisk’s mind a few times, but seeing how their father was a drug addict and their mother was in prison far away, that idea was scrapped. And going back to the orphanage would just take them back to square one.

What if their life could just...end?

It was obvious to Frisk; they were not meant to be special. Their past wasn’t special and their future wasn’t bound to be special.

They would just have to accept that they were a child that nobody wanted and nobody cared for.

This new acceptance reminded them of the child of the legend. The only detail from that vague story was that the child was considered to be sin itself.

But Frisk wasn’t sin, they were just forgotten.

As they gazed out the window with distant eyes, Frisk noticed that Mount Ebott was concealed by other houses blocking the view, but they knew it was there.

And maybe that could be their destination out of this cruel world. That's how the first child did it anyhow.

There was a knock on Frisk’s bedroom door. They snapped themself out of their daze. Without waiting for a response, the door creaked open. Blaise stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

“Hi, sweetheart,” she greeted, sweetly.

Frisk turned their stare back to the window. Blaise bit her lip and walked towards them. She put a hand on their shoulder.

“Did...did you hear all of that?” she asked, guilty.

“Well, you _were_ yelling, so what do you think?” asked Frisk, curtly.

Blaise slowly pulled her hand away from Frisk. She fiddled with her fingers. “Look, honey. Your dad doesn’t mean-” 

“Yeah, he does,” broke in Frisk. “You shouldn’t lie to people.”

“Frisk, I’m not lying to you,” said Blaise. “He doesn’t mean that. I promise.”

Frisk glared at Blaise with cold eyes. Their mouth quivered as they held back their sobs. “You guys don’t love me, don't you?”

Blaise’s mouth gaped open. “Oh, honey, no! Of course we love you!”

Blaise reached for Frisk, but they pushed her hand out of the way. “Stop. Stop lying to me.”

“What has gotten into you?” retorted Blaise. “You’re acting like your life is the worst.”

Frisk’s mouth open in disbelief. “I don’t know! Maybe it’s because I don’t have parents who _care_ about me!”

Blaise glowered at Frisk. “How many times do I have to tell you? We _love_ you, Frisk!”

“You obviously don’t! I’m not some key to help you gain happiness!”

Frisk was now standing up, their eyes swimming in tears. Blaise’s heated stare was lifted at the sight of tears falling from Frisk’s brown eyes. She dropped her glare and went to the door.

“An eleven year old shouldn’t be saying all of this,” mumbled Blaise.

“Well, a parent shouldn’t be deciding what to do with their eleven year old child,” spat Frisk.

Blaise glared at Frisk once more, but then left the room, slamming the door behind her. As tears clouded their vision, Frisk covered their face in their hands.

How long would it take for Frisk to become just a boring memory to these people that claimed they loved them?


	15. Escape From a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Frisk's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But hey! New chapter! Eyyyyyy  
> Enjoy the final chapter of Frisk's story.  
> And hey, this fan fic is almost over, but why not get excited for a tale of both men and beast?

Drops of rain ran down the windows. Grey clouds rolled overhead, showing no sign of stopping. Mist hovered over the playground, clawing at the slide and monkey bar sides. Frisk completely ignored their teacher’s lesson as they gazed out with yonderly eyes.

“And so, you subtract ten from-” spoke the teacher. Her keen eyes caught Frisk paying no attention. She placed a hand on her hip and glared at them. “Frisk, you should be paying _attention_. Not boondoggling.” 

“Sorry, Mrs. Dellor,” replied Frisk, still looking out the window. Mrs. Dellor frowned and turned back to the board, resuming her lesson.

Frisk’s eyes began to droop. Their lack of sleep was catching up to them. _Maybe_ Mrs. Dellor wouldn’t catch them…

They sat their head on their desk. They soon drifted off to sleep with no nightmares plaguing their mind, and no dreams to bring them to peace.

* * *

 

“Frisk,” called a voice. “Frisk.”

Frisk had no desire to wake up. Their sleep had been peaceful, and they did not want to disturbed by the annoying Mrs. Dellor.

But they kissed their nap goodbye, for their friend was calling them back to reality.

Frisk opened their eyes. A red-haired boy was peering at them, waiting for a response.

“It’s time to go home,” he said. He headed for the door. “Come on.”

Frisk stood up and rubbed their eyes. “Is it really, Rin?”

Rin nodded his head. “Take a look outside.”

Frisk turned their gaze to the window. It was still raining, yet the sky was darker. Ominous clouds loomed overhead, heralding a thunderstorm. Frisk looked at the clock, its hands reading only twelve thirty.

“It’s not time to go yet, though,” commented Frisk, puzzled. They grabbed their backpack and ran towards their friend.

“There’s a severe weather warning right now. They let us out early,” explained Rin.

As the two children walked down the empty halls, Frisk began to feel anger rush through their veins. Not a single person, besides Rin, awoke Frisk to tell them the current news. Their negative thoughts resurfaced in their mind.

Frisk wasn’t special at all. Even their _entire class_ proved it.

To add to that, Frisk’s _parents_ would not be home to welcome them. They would have to walk through the downpour themself.

Maybe it was time to put their plan in action.

Frisk and Rin walked out of the school building, their clothes soaking up the falling rain.

“Come on! Let’s go!” shouted Rin over the downpour. He began running towards the sidewalk, but Frisk remained anchored in their spot. Their gaze fell upon Mount Ebott, now not blocked by the buildings or the playground. As if their body was on autopilot, they plodded towards it.

Rin stopped in his tracks, noticing Frisk was not following him. He groaned and ran towards them. “You’ll catch a cold out here, Frisk. You don’t even have a coat on. Let's go!”

“That place is _not_ my home,” said Frisk, coldly. They held their gaze on Mount Ebott.

“What are you talking about? Of course it is,” said Rin, puzzled.

Frisk’s response was walking towards the road. They dropped their backpack on the wet sidewalk and made their way for their destination. With a confused and irritated stare, Rin stood in front of Frisk.

“Frisk, what the heck are you doing?” asked Rin. “Don't you know where your house is?”

Frisk pushed Rin out of the way and broke into a sprint, their tears mixing in with the falling rain.

Rin gasped and ran after them. “Frisk! Where are you going?”

Frisk froze. There was a moment of silence.

“To a place where everyone will forget about me.”

* * *

 

Raindrops slipped off of tree leaves. Animals took shelter under fallen logs and brushes. The once smooth soil had become a slippery mass of mud.

Frisk trudged up the mountain, their legs now spotted with dirt. Their band aid was beginning to fall off of their cheek, but who cared? It wasn't going to matter soon.

They had found their escape of leaving this world forever; the legendary hole that lead to a whole new world.

And the new world Frisk would be traveling to would be death itself.

Their friends completely ignored them, their parents did not devote their entire love to them, and even their own teacher didn't bother with them. There was nothing special in store for the unlucky Frisk.

This whole situation gave them a case of deja vu, but it would not matter soon.

“At least no one will have to worry about me now,” they muttered.

They inched closer to the hole and turned their back on it. They closed their eyes as tears fell. They opened their arms out wide and slowly fall down.

A bittersweet smile grew across their face as they tumbled to their death. "Goodbye."

But it refused.

 

 _"Just like **ours**_."


	16. The Dead Kid's Hangout Room-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit back to the room that every deceased child hates the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fic is coming to a close, but don't you want to find out about the war that started the canon plot?  
> Of Spear and Sword-coming soon to an AO3 near you.

“Just like ours,” spoke Chara and Frisk simultaneously. The two children looked up at each other with surprise. Smiles grew across their faces. The two broke into laughter.

“You’re such a nerd!” exclaimed Chara.

Frisk laughed and playfully pushed them. “You are, too!”

They fell to Chara’s side and clutched their stomach. The children's laughter soon died down as they gazed up at the world above through the peeping hole that lead into the Underground.

After a long moment, Chara realized that the story was over. “I’m sorry.” 

Frisk glanced at them, an eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about?”

Chara sat up, their gaze still anchored to the golden flowers. “About your crappy family and friends. You deserved better.”

Frisk smiled. They wrapped their arm around Chara’s shoulder. “Well, look where I am now; I’ve got a new family that loves me and friends that care about me. And you’re one of them.”

Chara gazed into Frisk’s brown eyes. A smile stretched across their face. “Thank you, Frisk.”

Frisk returned the smile and stood up, brushing off their pants. They swung their backpack over their shoulders and fished out their phone, the clock reading 11:30 AM. They stuffed their phone back into the pocket of their jeans. “Well, I better get going. Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys want me to get home so then I can watch this new anime with them.”

Chara stood up. “Okay, that's cool. But before you go, I just wanted to say that I enjoyed our time together,"

Frisk beamed and embraced Chara. “Thanks for the stories. And for the company."

“Anything for a friend,” replied Chara.

The children, who had both suffered through dark childhoods, had felt the nepenthe through each other's empathy and friendship. Chara had once thought that this despair and fury would never die down from being a first-hand witness to torture, but seeing their friendship form with Frisk…

It filled them with determination.

Frisk and Chara departed from their hug. “I’ll come down here again soon. I promise,” said Frisk.

They lifted their pinky out to Chara. Gingerly, they wrapped it around Frisk's. The two shook their fingers, creating a promise of truth and love.

Their fingers drifted from one another. Frisk made their way to the entrance into the Ruins, but turned around. With an eccentric wave goodbye, Frisk made their way back to their home on the surface.

Chara returned the gesture with a smile on their face. Their mizpah for Frisk would never fade away as long as both of them remained in this realm.

Chara brought their hand up to their face. “Best friends forever, Frisk.

“Best friends forever…”

* * *

 

It felt like ages since the children had been locked up in the solitude of the “Dead Kid’s Hangout Room.” Time had passed, but a glimmer of hope or a beam of tragedy had not come to take them away from their purgatory.

August and May sat side-by-side, blankly staring at the wall. Eloise doodled on their arm, drawing shabby pictures of their adventure through the Underground. As usual, Flint was off to himself, swinging his toy gun around his index finger. Jacob idly drummed on his frying pan while Iris hummed a melody.

But these acts had been going on for quite some time. Frisk had released the monsters from the Underground and Chara was serving their time in the Ruins. Wasn’t something _else_ supposed to happen to the children?

Jacob’s drumming got louder as Iris began to sing words. With Jacob’s creative and upbeat tapping, Iris sang a song of love and fantasy:

_“Your eyes reflect the incoming storm_

_With your passion as strong as the thunder_

_And your hair as silver as the rain_

_As you speak your loving words_

_Your tongue becomes the rolling sea.”_

Eloise and Flint were drawn to the beat of Jacob’s fingers and Iris’ heavenly singing. They sat in front of them, gazing at them like they were stars.

_“Let the world around us touch you_

_Let the skies above fill your heart_

_Do not let anything break you_

_For you are the ocean itself.”_

May and August looked at Iris. “Just like Mom, huh?” commented August.

May nodded her head in agreement. She sighed and turned her gaze back to the white ceiling. “I’d do _anything_ to see her again."

“Me too.”

The beat of the song sounded as if dancers were stomping their feet to the words that rolled off of Iris’ tongue.

_“May you and I become one_

_Of both the flowing rivers_

_And the sapphire seas.”_

Jacob’s patting become slow and steady, as did Iris’ singing.

_“For we are one_

_Of both the flowing rivers_

_And the sapphire seas.”_

An applause rose from around the room. Iris and Jacob bowed.

“To be honest, I didn’t think you were gonna sing along,” admitted Jacob, chuckling.

Iris giggled. “I’m glad you joined in."

August and May walked over to Iris. “Your singing reminds us a lot of our mom, Iris,” stated May. “Both of you have wonderful voices.”

Iris blushed a bit. “Thank you, but I bet your mother had more skill than me.”

Jacob patted Iris on the back. “Don’t be so humble, Iris! You have a great singing voice, and you know it.”

“Oh, no I don’t,” replied Iris, hiding her face away so no one could notice her red cheeks.

August sat down on the ground, placing his chin in his hands. “But I wish I could see my mom again.”

“Don’t we all?” spoke Flint. “Don’t we all wish we could see our family?” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 _ **“The problem with me is that I don’t have anyone to chase after, even in death,”**_ said Eloise.

Knowing how they felt, Flint wrapped an arm around them. “I don’t either, kiddo. Even if _he_ is dead, I wouldn’t give a damn anyways.”

“I know some of our parents are dead, so why I haven’t we gotten to see them yet?” asked May, continuing on with the subject.

Their was a moment of silence. Eloise hesitantly lifted their fingers up in response. " ** _Maybe they just don’t know we’re dead yet._ ”** 

Iris crawled over to the child. “What do you mean, Eloise?”

 _ **“**_ **_I_ _don’t know how the afterlife works, but what if our parents_ ** **know** **_that we’re dead, but they’re just trying to find us?_ **_**”**_ explained Eloise.

Iris and Flint nodded their heads in agreement. “That makes sense,” said Flint, “but they sure are taking their sweet time to find us.”

May sat on her elbows. “I’ll wait as long as I need to to see my mom again.”

And patience _did_ reward the children.

A light filled the room, stopping the conversation. The children stood up and stared in awe. A gleaming portal opened in front of them, its borders glowing of orange and light blue. May and August looked at each other in shock.

“But those are _our_ colors,” remarked May, her eyes wide. The other children looked at the siblings.

“Your time must be up,” said Flint. He chuckled. "That was pretty quick." He walked over to the children and held out his hand.

“It was nice meeting you, May and August Delari.”

August and May glanced at each other, and then took turns shaking the older boy’s hand.

“Thank you, Flint,” said May. With a smile, Flint walked back over to Eloise. The other children waved goodbye.

“We hope to see you again, May!” cried Jacob.

“Don’t cause any trouble now, August!” exclaimed Iris. August gleefully stuck his tongue out at her, resulting in a laugh.

 _ **“**_ **_Farewell, May and August!_ **_**”**_ signed Eloise. The siblings waved goodbye to the mute child. They stood before the portal and looked at each other.

“Are you ready?” asked August. May shook her head as she laughed nervously.

“No,” she said, “but let’s do it anyways.”

The children stepped foot into the portal, never to be seen in the Dead Kid’s Hangout Room ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Iris sings is based off of "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" from Fire Emblem: Fates.  
> I just really like Azura/Aqua. She's a lil baby.


	17. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey has ended for the brave boy and the patient girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's pulling an all nighter because they are a piece of agender shit?  
> This person.  
> So, enjoy the chapter while I suffer in studying.  
> There is a music suggestion later on.

“Where are we?”

“I have no clue, but it's...beautiful."

The children stood in an endless flower field, holding their hands. A single cherry blossom tree swayed in the wind in front of them, its flowers hopping off of the branches and floating through the breeze. Specks of dew glistened in the sunlight as they traveled down blades of green grass. A woman in the distance sat underneath the tree, her hands caressing her heart.

May and August could not make out her details from afar, but something about her was so…familiar.

“Do you see her?” asked August, pointing to the woman. May nodded her head.

“I say we go over and ask her what’s up,” continued August.

“Good idea,” agreed May. They squeezed each other's hands tighter and ran over to the woman. As they got closer, a nostalgic, lovely hum escaped from her lips.

A myriad of memories flooded into August and May's minds. This  _had_ to be her.

“Excuse me, miss," spoke May sheepishly as she wandered up to the woman. She got a good look at her and proved it with a gasp.

Those emerald eyes, that peach-colored hair. The freckles that ran up and down her bare shoulders. Her thin, long lips that flashed that warm smile of her's. 

They knew who she was; April Delari.

“Mom!” cried August.

He released May’s hand and ran up to April. She covered her mouth in shock. Fat tears rolled down her slim face. She ran up to her son and daughter and embraced them.

“August! May!” exclaimed April. The three burst into laughter, finally reunited.

She had been looking for them for years, but here they were; right in her arms.

Wait, if they were here, then that must have meant they were…

April unwrapped her arms from her children, her face now contorted with grief. “No...you two shouldn't be here." She shook her head wildly and covered her mouth. “No, no, you’re too young! You shouldn’t be here!”

May and August exchanged rueful expressions. They hugged their mother on both sides. April collapsed to the grass and pulled her children in close to her.

“We died for a good cause, Mom,” explained May after letting her mother sob for a moment.

“Yeah, we helped the monsters get out...kinda," added August.

April looked up. “What do you mean?”

May and August stood in front of their mother. “We-We fell into the Underground, Mom,” admitted May.

April’s puffy eyes widened in surprise. “Why?”

“Well, _I_ fell because Emile and his guys chased me away,” answered May, woefully. She put her hands behind her back and swayed to the left and right.

April held her child close to her chest. “I’m so sorry, May. If only I was alive and your father didn’t do those horrible things, then all of this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Wait, you know what Dad did?” asked August.

April nodded her head. “I have this...ability to see what is going on in the living world. I saw your father and-" She held back more of her sobs and sighed. "Well, you already know what happened after that."

If only Anton did not react the way he did when April’s heartbeat stopped, her two children could still be alive and healthy.

“But anyways. August,” spoke April, “how did _you_ fall into the Underground?”

“I-” began August. He swallowed his guilt. “I went looking for May.

“I’m telling you, Mom, everyone believed that May was dead, but I still thought she was out there! Nobody believed me, not even Miss Ava." Tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. "I-I just wanted to get her back."

April bit her lip and pulled August into the hug. “You were a brave boy, August. You went out looking for your sister when no one else would."

 

The mother and her children fell back into the hug, their worries fading away from their minds as their warmth spread around each other. They all departed moments later and April stood up, brushing the dirt off of her maroon skirt.

“I knew things would have changed after I left," said April. "I was so worried about him, though. He was always making sure I was safe. And yet, when I died, he didn’t care about how you two were holding up." She winced and clutched her shirt.  “I’m so sorry. You two shouldn’t have had to deal with those hardships, especially dying for the monsters. That's too much pressure for children."

May held her mother’s hand. “Well, if all of that stuff didn’t happen, then we wouldn’t get to see you."

April grinned and kissed May and August on their foreheads. She sat back on the ground with her kids by her side. She began to sing, quiet at first, but growing louder as her once lost love bloomed back into her heart.

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKM04hyJga8)_

_“Moon River, wider than a mile._

_I'm crossing you in style some day.”_

Knowing the song well, May and August joined in.

_“You dream maker,_

_You heart-breaker._

_Wherever you're going, I_ _'m going your way.”_

As if their entire family was complete, the mother and children sung the entire part together, their voices smooth and sweet.

_“Two drifters off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbow's end_

_Waitin' round the bend , m_ _y Huckleberry friend.”_

May and August stopped singing, allowing April to sing the final verse of the song.

_“Moon River and me.”_

The trio of singers laughed together. It had been so long since April had sang that melody, and it felt like decades since August and May had heard their mother’s wonderful voice.

April helped her children stand up. Holding their hands, she walked with August and May towards a bright light at the end of the flower field.

“Now, kids,” smiled April, “tell me all about your adventures in the Underground.”


	18. A Voice and Her Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see creation come undone  
> These bones that bound us will be gone  
> We'll stir our spirits 'til we're one  
> Then soft as shadows we'll become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love my Iris child.  
> There's a song suggestion later.

The children bowed their heads, thanking their friends for the memories they had shared.

“Be safe in the afterlife, May and August,” prayed Iris. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She also wanted to move onward, but leaving her friends would be too painful.

Breaking her from her wishes, Jacob pulled her out. "Hey Iris, you're next."

She opened her eyes and gazed into the portal, a dark blue hue surrounding it instead of the orange and turqoise.

“Ah,” smiled Iris, wearily. “Looks like my time is up.”

She turned towards her friends and wrapped them into a giant hug. “I won’t forget any of you.”

“Who’d forget the kid who danced her way through the Underground?” said Jacob, optimistically.

The children drifted from the hug and Iris chuckled. “Thank you, Jacob. I hope we can sing together again someday."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. Iris turned towards Flint and Eloise and patted the smaller child's head. “I’ll miss you, Eloise."

Eloise smiled at tears ran down their cheeks. _**"**_ ** _I_ _’ll miss you, too."_**  

Iris kissed Eloise on the forehead. She turned her attention to Flint. “I know we haven’t talked much, Flint, but I did enjoy your company."

Flint managed a smile. “It was nice to meet you, Iris."

He held out his hand. Iris, a bit surprised by the gesture, took his hand and shook it. She released it and walked towards the portal. Without looking back, Iris stepped into the circle of light.

* * *

 

The night sky covered the land like a blanket, the constellations twinkling in the distance. Fireflies illuminated purple irises as they traveled. Several oak trees created a border around the grassy area. The strumming of a guitar waved through the crisp air.

And it sounded so familiar to Iris' ears.

In the dim lighting, she could make out a figure holding of what appeared to be a guitar. The character sat by a stream of flowing water, reflecting the light from the distant moon. Whether it was an illusion or not, it brought the whole sense of serendipity in the forest together.

Iris walked up to the figure, slowly making out their facial features; a dark, fluffy beard covered their chin. Their eyelashes fluttered each time they blinked their sea green eyes. The figure pushed their brown, long hair out from their face with their calloused hand, using the other to play the guitar. Iris gasped at the sight of this person.

Her father, Andrew, was sitting right in front of her.

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSooYPG-5Rg &list=PLLKkNRrB47lnJoeTFpRowbycabxFiGaWU&index=10) _

“D-Dad?” exclaimed Iris.

Andrew looked up from his guitar and craned his neck to see Iris. His eyes lit up. With a wide smile, he sat guitar down and ran towards his daughter. “Iris!” 

The two of them laughed as they fell into each other’s arms. Tears of happiness ran down their cheeks.

“Dad!” cried Iris. The father and daughter fell into the soft grass, their arms still locked around each other. Their warm laughter slowly died down.

And that was when the realization hit Andrew like an arrow to the heart.

He unwrapped his arms from his daughter, his glee now killed off by his shock. “Iris, wh-why are you here?” He released the breath he didn't notice he was holding. "You didn’t-”

“I did,” finished Iris, solemnly. “I-It was both an accident and on purpose.”

Andrew stood up and lead Iris to the stream. They sat cross legged on the grass. “What happened, sweetheart?” he asked, pushing a lock of hair away from Iris’ young face.

Iris summarized of how she fell into the Underground, how she discovered the mysterious land of Waterfall, and how she died from hemlock, offering her soul up to the King of Monsters. As she told her story, Andrew listened with astonishment, woe, and pride for his daughter. When she finished, Andrew pulled her into another hug.

“Now, don’t get me wrong on this, love,” spoke Andrew, “but you helped those monsters out. Your death wasn’t in vain, but sometimes, you gotta make sacrifices.”

“Well, that was my plan in the first place,” added Iris, “but the fact that the monsters needed human souls to break the barrier slipped my mind, but I was dying anyways.”

Andrew stroked Iris’ face. “You make me proud, you know that? You stared death straight in the eyes and didn’t give a damn.”

“You think so?” giggled Iris. She touched the middle of her chest. She felt a small smile inch across her face.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

Andrew grinned and picked up his guitar. It had never aged, as if he had never passed away and as if Iris' mother had never stored it away in the forgotten attic. The sleekness still resided within the wood, and the strings had a luminous affect to them in the moonlight. He glided his fingers across them, a graceful chord ringing through their ears.

“How about a song? Like old times?” asked Andrew.

Iris’ smile widened. She nodded her head excitedly. “Your pick."

Andrew tapped his chin as he thought. Without needing to say the title, he began to strum the familiar chords.

If only Jacob was there to drum on his frying pan.

The words flowed off of Iris’ tongue like a waterfall, each ripple in the water representing half and eighth notes that connected to each other within the song.

_“Your eyes reflect the incoming storm_

_With your passion as strong as the thunder_

_And your hair as silver as the rain_

_As you speak your loving words_

_Your tongue becomes the rolling sea.”_

Iris and Andrew exchanged glances of joy, the memories of the two singing when they were once alive passing through their minds.

_“Let the world around us touch you_

_Let the skies above fill your heart_

_Do not let anything break you_

_For you are the ocean itself._

_May you and I become one_

_Of both the flowing rivers_

_And the sapphire seas.”_

Andrew had chimed in, harmonizing as Iris sang the melody of the timeworn song.

_“For we are one_

_Of both the flowing rivers_

_And the sapphire seas.”_


	19. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking brings the family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fan fic is almost done, but why not have a history lesson about the War?  
> Of Spear and Sword-coming soon.  
> Listen to some music while you're reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo3VAltxlr8&list=PLAC035C8352A7AA66&index=6

“See you soon, Jacob,” said Flint. He tipped his cowboy hat, bidding farewell.

Eloise waved goodbye.  _ **“**_ **_Bye, Jacob!_ ****_”_**  

Jacob returned the gesture as he placed his foot into the portal, borders now glowing a bright green. “I hope to see you all again soon!”

He noticed his eyes were starting to well up with tears. He briskly wiped them away and faced the portal. He inhaled and walked inside.

If his other friends had made it through with their patience, bravery, and honesty, then Jacob could surely make it through with his kindness.

* * *

 

Jacob slowly opened his eyes, astonishment taking its course as the warm, familiar light filled the room.

It was his old house; the cottage that his family lived in before his parents died and when Simon was kind to Jacob, and did not treat him with such disrespect and abuse.

Lavender sat in a glass vase on the birch coffee table. Blue pillows hugged each other on the caramel sofas. Portraits encrusted in silver frames of the family hung over the couches. A cream, wool blanket was slung over one of the sofas, radiating the winter nights where his mother would weave each string together to make the beautiful masterpiece.

The sweet aroma of cookies flooded the air and swept into Jacob’s nose. He sniffed about, his eyes lighting up with happiness. He ran towards the scent, walking into the kitchen, where a couple stood over the counter, their backs facing him.

A woman pulled out a spoonful of cookie dough from a large bowl. With her smooth hands, she held the spoon up to the man’s face. “Try some of it, and see if it’s good.”

The man laughed and pushed the spoon away from his face. “I don’t think so. I don’t wanna get salmonella."

The woman laughed loudly. “Oh, come on, Neil! You don’t have to worry about getting sick anymore." She brought the spoon closer to Neil’s face.

“Alright, I’ll try it. Just for you, Alexia,” said Neil with a grin. He took the spoon and shoved it into his mouth. He swirled the cookie dough around with his tongue, beaming as the taste reminded him of the sweet memories he made with his wife.

“This is really good, honey!” he exclaimed with his mouth full of cookie dough. He swallowed. “I have to say, this is your best batch yet!”

Alexia laughed. “Oh, you’re just complimenting me out of pity.”

Neil shook his head as he wrapped his dark, strong arms around his wife. “Nah, you’re just too humble.”

Neil. Alexia. Those names rung a bell in Jacob’s head. It wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t realize the names at first since he always called them by different ones. It had also been so long since he saw them, years most likely.

Jacob’s parents, who had been dead for a long time, were standing right in front of him.

“Momma? Papa?” piped up Jacob.

The couple froze for a moment. They released themselves from one another and turned towards the voice. Alexia’s eyes found Jacob first. She gasped and ran towards her child. As tears stung her eyes, she embraced Jacob.

“Oh, Jacob! It’s been so long,” she wept.

Jacob cried on his mother’s shoulder, affected by the loving embrace that he yearned for.

Neil laughed as tears ran down his cheeks. He wrapped his wife and son in a giant hug. “Jacob..."

Jacob clung onto both his mother and father’s arms. This is what he always wanted; to be reunited with his parents that had disappeared from most of his childhood.

Alexia and Neil brought their arms away from Jacob, but the sudden realization hit them, as it did with April and Andrew.

“Wait, why are you here?” asked Alexia, her black eyes filled with rising shock.

Jacob tilted his head downward. “I-I ran away from home." He held onto his elbow. “And I-I fell down Mount Ebott.”

Alexia covered her mouth, stunned that her youngest child was dead. Neil, expression cross, knelt down to Jacob’s height. He brushed away an incoming tear from his child's eye.

“Did your brother scare you?” he asked. Jacob’s mouth opened slightly, but instead nodded his head.

“Of course he did,” growled Neil. “Your brother had no care for you after we died. You should’ve fought back, Jacob.”

Jacob managed a smile and shook his head. “Momma always taught me to be nice to others, even when they weren’t nice to me.”

Alexia smiled and wrapped her arm around Jacob’s shoulder. “I did, didn’t I?”

Neil’s stern look settled into joy. Although his son had not lived to see more of his future, he was glad that he at least learned something from him and his wife; to be kind to those who aren’t.

Neil and Alexia stood up, smiles growing across their faces. “We were just about to make some chocolate chip cookies,” said Alexia. “We know they’re your favorite.”

Jacob pounded his fist into his hand. “So _that’s_ what I was smelling!”

Alexia and Neil laughed. “We still gotta add the chocolate chips before. You wanna do it?” suggested Neil.

Jacob nodded his head eagerly. “Yeah!”

The three walked up to the counter. Neil pulled up a chair, and Jacob hopped onto it. He picked up the bag of chocolate chips and gracefully poured them into the cookie dough.

“So, Jacob, you said you fell into the Underground?” asked Neil.

Jacob nodded his head as he mixed the chocolate chips into the bowl. “Yeah, I met the monsters down there. They're real, Papa!”

Alexia put her hand on her son’s shoulder. “Well then, tell us about your adventure."


	20. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eloise and Flint have someone waiting for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of this fan fic. mmmAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
> But at least I have Of Spear and Sword to look forward to.

The portal folded in on itself, restricting any more access into the afterlife. The light quickly faded out of existence as Flint and Eloise gawked at it with disappointment and grief.

No one would be there that they loved to take them further beyond the grave.

Eloise’s lips began to quiver, They sniffed as they fell to the ground, hiding their face with their hands.

They had been forgotten by everyone.

Flint bit the inside of his cheek sat on the floor with Eloise. He wrapped them into a hug as they cried their heart out. He caressed their hair as a way of comfort.

“Sh, it’s alright,” soothed Flint. Eloise’s sobbing softened, but the pang of loneliness stayed with them.

Their parents abandoned them as a toddler, Sir Isaac betrayed them by pushing them down Mount Ebott, and their classmates saw them as a nerdy freak, including Mrs. Evernight.

Even with Flint comforting Eloise did not give them the strength to fight back the lies their mind was telling them.

Flint knew Eloise had every right to wail into the emptiness around them; no one else they knew was dead, and that meant no guidance to the other side.

And Flint had the same problem.

But if anyone _was_ waiting on the other side, it would most likely be his father, but he despised him anyway, seeing how he abandoned him and his family to fend off for themselves. It seemed like whatever higher being was controlling this passage knew how Flint felt towards his deceased parent, and decided that letting him through would be a nasty, sour decision.

But Eloise was the youngest out of the fallen children. They deserved to have someone waiting for them. Someone that could travel with them to the afterlife and at least offer them the warmth they yearned for.

Was _Flint_ supposed to take that role?

 ** _“ Flint, ”_** signed Eloise. Flint looked down at them, who had unwrapped themself from his hug.

**“ _Do you think my parents cared for me?_ ”**

Flint was taken aback by this question; he didn’t know Eloise well enough to hear what their parents were like. And would they even _have_ memories of them? They only fact he knew was that they were a toddler when they were abandoned.

But maybe they left Eloise for a good cause. It hurt to think that, but every parent has some weird motive.

“I’ll try to be honest with you, Eloise,” admitted Flint as he scratched his neck, “but I think you’re parents left you for the greater good.

“Now, before you say anything, I just thought that your parents didn’t have enoughto take care of you, so that’s why they left you with someone else. Someone who could care for you better than they would. Not out of despise for you, but for your own good.”

Eloise wiped their puffy eyes. **“ _What makes you say that?_ ”**

“Well, you lived with some rich guy, right?” asked Flint.

Eloise nodded their head.  ** _“Sir Isaac."_**

“Yeah, so maybe your parents thought you’d have a better life if they dropped you off at Sir Isaac’s," he continued. "They loved you, Eloise, so they wanted to give you a better life.”

Eloise’s gaze dropped.  ** _“_** **_But why did Sir Isaac push me down into the Underground?_ ** ”

Flint rolled his eyes. "It just proved that later on, he a jackass. Simple as that."

 _ **“**_ **_T_ _hat probably wasn’t the reason, but I think it’s a part of it,_ ** ” signed Eloise with a grin.

Flint smiled and helped Eloise stand up. Although their problems were solved, Eloise still had no way of moving on, neither did Flint.

They would be stuck here unless some miracle happened, but Flint was getting tired of constantly relying on the fake light at the end of the tunnel.

“Guess fate doesn’t want us moving on,” he mumbled. He crossed his arms. “It’s not like I deserve to move on, anyway…”

Eloise peered at him. **_“_** **_Why do you say that?_ **

Flint sighed. “I came to Mount Ebott to see if those ‘missing children’ rumors were actually true, but in reality, I left my whole family behind." He frowned. "Just like my father…”

Eloise patted him on the arm. **_“_** **_The way_ I  _see it, you probably weren't thinking this when you did it, but by searching for us, you were protecting your own siblings from any more harm."_** They smiled awkwardly.  _ **"Sorry if that came out wrong."**_

Flint smiled down at Eloise. He ruffled their hair. “No, that's perfect. Thanks."

Their gazes locked on to the empty space where the portal was supposed to be. Flint sighed and turned around. “Well, I might as well plan on staying here for eternity." He chuckled weakly. "Maybe I brought this on myself for forcing Chara to stay in the Underground forever.

Eloise watched him walk back to the corner of the room with desperate eyes. If only he had the patience to wait for the portal, but he was the child of justice. He wasn’t May.

Eloise turned back to the portal. They closed their eyes as they prayed for something to happen.

And that something appeared quicker than they thought it would.

Eloise opened their eyes as a strange sound passed through their ears. They gasped and took a step back.

A new portal had opened.

Eloise ran over to Flnit and tugged on his shirt. He looked down at them. “What is it-”

He followed Eloise’s pointed finger, responding in a gaping mouth. He grabbed Eloise’s arm and ran towards the portal.

This portal had no colors surrounding the circumference. Instead, it was washed in a golden hue; heavenly, relieving, and promising.

Flint and Eloise exchanged grins of jubilee. They were finally able to move on.

Perhaps this was their one-way ticket out? May, August, Iris, and Jacob all had their parents waiting for them to guide them to the afterlife, like a train that has to stop at several stations before reaching its final destination. But Eloise and Flint? No one was waiting for them, but this was a non-stop ride to whatever laid ahead of them. They could easily move on.

Despite not having anyone else with them, Eloise and Flint had each other, and that was all they needed.

Flint took Eloise’s hand and wrapped his fingers around their's. Eloise smiled brightly and squeezed his hand. Flint let out a small laugh and stared into the portal with glimmering eyes.

“Let’s go home.”


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for playing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure!  
> Thank you so much for reading this fan fic. I know it was short, but I really enjoyed writing it (and breaking your hearts. I'm kidding). And I'm glad you guys liked it!  
> And don't forget about Of Spear and Sword. That should be coming out sometime this week.

The sun was setting over the horizon once Frisk exited the Underground, changing the sky from a light blue to a myriad of pinks, oranges, and purples. It did not take them too long to leave the Underground, seeing how they knew the route like the back of their hand. Constantly going back into time etched a detail map onto their brain.

Frisk looked back at the cavern they had exited from. With a bittersweet smile, they began to make their way down the path, until, as usual, something had to stop them.

“Hey."

Frisk froze in their tracks. They shook their head as they laughed and turned around, seeing their friend. They walked up to him and playfully punched him in the arm. “I knew it was you, Sans.”

Sans chuckled and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. “Eh, I beg to differ. The way you turned around kinda gave the impression that you didn’t know it was me at first.”

Frisk snorted resumed walking down the path. “Well, come on. We have to get to the bus station.”

Sans pulled them back by their shoulder. Frisk looked at him, confused.

“Aren’t you forgetting somethin’, kid?” asked Sans.

“I don't think so," said Frisk. Before they could question him back, Sans flashed out of existence for a second, and then back over to a nearby tree.

The skeleton smiled. “I can teleport.”

Frisk slammed their palm against their forehead. “Oh, right.”

Sans walked back over, his expression now lacking joy. “But I gotta ask you somethin’ first, kid. Before we head back home.”

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” asked Frisk.

Sans sighed through his teeth and stared at them, frowning. “Do you forgive me for all that stuff I did to you before the...true reset?”

Frisk had completely forgotten about the time where they murdered everyone. The dark memories would resurface every now and then, and unfortunately, it would haunt them.

Frisk, Chara, Alphys, and Sans were the only ones that remembered the “Amending Adventure.” They rarely spoke of the journey, though. Of course, there were comedic and cheerful moments during the journey, but everything before that had to be shunned before a tear could slip or a scream could erupt from Frisk.

But that was in the past. Chara apologized and everything was back to normal. There was nothing that could harm them. 

Frisk nodded their head. “Why wouldn’t I? We both did some crazy things we shouldn’t have. It’d be stupid if I didn’t forgive you now.”

Sans chuckled, somewhat relieved. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s just been botherin’ me for a while, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t holdin’ a grudge against me.”

“When I went into the Underground, I realized that holding grudges are stupid,” said the child. "I can thank a couple people for helping me notice that."

Sans patted Frisk on the back. “Good to hear, kid. Now, let’s get home. Undyne, Al, and Pap are waitin’ to watch that anime with you.”

Frisk gasped. “Oh no! I promised I’d be back by the afternoon!”

They pulled out their phone, the time reading 5:15 PM. They made several, distressed noises as they shoved their phone back into their pocket. “Hurry up, Sans! Take me back to the house!”

Sans laughed as he held up his arms. “Alright, kid. No worries. I’ll take ya home.”

The skeleton placed a hand on Frisk’s shoulder. His left eye flared blue.The two vanished from the exit of the Underground, without leaving a trace.

* * *

 

Frisk and Sans arrived at the front door of the house. The human ran up to the door and threw it open. They briskly took off their shoes and sat their backpack by the foot of the steps leading to the second floor.

“Where’s Frisk? I wanna start watching this anime, dammit!” cried a voice.

“W-Well, leaving the Underground takes time, Undyne,” stated another.

“But knowing them, they should be on their way back home now!” exclaimed one more.

Frisk glanced at Sans, who was now walking into the house. He tilted his skull towards the living room. Frisk smiled and ran towards the voices in the living room.

“I’m here!” they declared, throwing their arms out.

Undyne stood up from the couch and marched over towards them. She latched her muscular arm around their neck and ruffled their brown hair. “You dork! You said you’d be back in the afternoon! And look what time it is!” She pointed towards a nearby clock.

Frisk laughed. “Sorry, Undyne. The trip took longer than I expected."

Undyne released them from her grip and flashed a toothy smile. “Well, come on! Tori’s makin’ dinner and we’re about to start this new anime!” She lifted Frisk into the air and plopped them onto the couch where Papyrus and Alphys were sitting.

“Hello, Frisk! We were waiting for you!” said Papyrus, joyfully.

“H-How was your trip?” asked Alphys.

“It was really good! Seemed emptier than I remember, though,” replied Frisk with a wink. Alphys giggled in response.

Undyne sat next to Frisk and Alphys. She placed her feet up on the footrest. “What’s this anime called again, Al?”

“O-Oh, it’s called _Sailor Moon,_ ” answered Alphys. "I've only seen three episodes of the dub, but I'm not sure how much I like it, so instead, we're gonna watch the sub."

Papyrus clapped his hands. “Ooh! Sounds interesting. A sailor on the moon is bound to have a great story!"

Toriel walked into the living room, a purple apron tied around her waist. “Alright, everyone. Dinner is-” She paused her words at the sight of Frisk. She smiled and embrace them.

“It’s good to see you again, my child,” she spoke..

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was leaving,” apologized Frisk.

Toriel released them from her hug and placed her hands on their shoulders. “It’s alright, Frisk. But in order to make up for it, you’ll have to tell me how your trip was."

Frisk eagerly nodded their head. "You got it."

Smiling once more, Toriel walked over to the dining room entrance. “Dinner’s ready, so you all can come eat.”

_(Play music now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEcn1uv0BfI)_

Undyne plucked Frisk off of the couch and sat them on her shoulders. “Come on, Frisk! Let’s beat these slowpokes to dinner!”

Papyrus pushed up his shirt sleeves. “Oh no, you don’t! The Great Papyrus won’t be so easily defeated in a race!” With Frisk on Undyne’s shoulders, the three raced towards the dining room.

Alphys hopped off of the couch to Sans as he entered the living room. “Did you apologize to them?”

Sans nodded his head. “I guess it was just me thinkin’ stuff up. They said I had nothin’ to apologize for."

Alphys chuckled. “That’s Frisk for you.”

Sans nodded his head in agreement and strolled over to the dining room entrance. “Do you know what we’re having for dinner?” 

“Take a guess,” teased Alphys.

Sans shook his head as he laughed. “Well, this dinner better not be an _impastsa."_  

Alphys touched her forehead as she laughed. “That was horrible.” Sans joined in and the two made their way into the dining room with high spirits.

As Frisk ate their dinner consisting of spaghetti as usual, Chara gazed through the hole above them through the Underground. Both thought of the stories that they had shared, whether it was the tale of August and May Delari, or even Flint Mertins and his encounter with the Mystery Man.

And those children were now at peace. Their stories were over.

But aren't their more tales to be told?

 

*Eight. Eight human stories. And Frisk and Chara heard them _all._

  
  
**THE END**


End file.
